


The Letters...

by Forever_a_king_24



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_king_24/pseuds/Forever_a_king_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali goes to play another season in Germany but is missing home. Luckily her best friend knows her best and that letters would help her when she needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I decided to write this story because I had a cute idea and wanted to see where I'd go with it. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about it. It's going to be a cute story and entertaining about two best friends who miss each other. But don't you worry Krashlyn fans, there may or may not be a chance that Ali and Ashlyn become more than just best friends ;)
> 
> p.s. Sorry I'm not great at writing but I really wanted to write something that I think a lot of reader could connect with whether it was the best friend or loved one aspect. Please leave some comments and let me know what you think and what you would possibly like to be in these letters. Well thank you for reading this and I hope you ENJOY!!!

“Allliiiii…. Want another drink?” Pinoe yelled across the room as she was making her way over to the defender.

“Hah no thanks Pinoe, I’m still trying to finish this one.” Ali replied as she was laughing at the midfielder dancing her way over to her.

“Come on, this is the last night we get to have drinks together until you get back.” Pinoe pleaded to Ali. “Chug that one real quick so you can have this one.” She said with a big smile.

“Leave her alone gumby. We don’t need her throwing up and feeling like complete shit on her 10 hour flight tomorrow. “Abby said to the pressuring midfielder.

“Oh whatever, she can handle it.” Pinoe responded, “Hey Harris, tell them your best friend can handle a few more shots and if she feels like shit tomorrow, well… it’s okay.” She laughed out as Ashlyn walked up with Tobin and Whitney.

“Dude, no Pinoe. That’s the worst feeling in the world as you are stuck on a flight across the world.” Tobin answered to the group as Pinoe pouring everyone shots and then yelled for Alex and Kelley to come drink with her.

“Hey, I am right here you guys!!” Ali replied at her teammates discussing if she should drink or not more.

“YES!! SHOTS…SHOTS…SHOTS!!” Kelley yelled as she looked at Ali. “This squirrel is going to get the warrior princess SMMMAASSHHHEDDD” She danced and sang to a laughing Ali.

“Alright, alright, guys leave her alone! Here, I’ll take it for Ali.” Alex said as she grabbed the shot Pinoe was trying to give Ali. The defender then mouthed a “Thank you” to the young striker as she winced at the taste of the vodka.

Ali went to the kitchen to go grab a drink for Alex to help take the taste of the vodka away and to show her gratitude for her taking it for her. Ali was returning with drinks in hand when she just stopped to take in the whole room.

They were at her brother’s, Kyle, apartment celebrating. She wasn’t expecting this or any of her friends to be here. She thought she was just having a last night out to dinner with Kyle and Ashlyn, but instead she came back from dinner to a surprise going away party for her. Instead, she walked in to the whole USWNT team there to celebrate her going to play for Frankfurt for another season and to say goodbye. She hasn’t really seen any of the team that mush since the last camp a month ago, but now she gets to spend her last night in the states with them. She just couldn’t believe that she was so lucky to have these great people in her life who would change everything they had going on in their lives to come and spend her last night with her.

Ali walked back to her group to hand Alex her drink as she joined in laughing at Syd, Pinoe and Kelley all in a little dance off to see who has the better moves. Everyone was laughing and having a great time when they heard Ashlyn yell for their attention.

“HEY CAN I GET EVERYONE’S ATTENTION FOR A SECOND!!” Ashlyn yelled as Lauren turned the music off so she could speak.

“Hey guys,” Ashlyn began, “I just wanted to say a little something. Tonight we are here for one reason, to wish our very own warrior princess a good luck on her adventure in Germany. Why can’t she just stay here and play with us in the states beats me, but I know she will be doing some great things over there.”

Ashlyn then turned to look at Ali and continued, “Ali, you are my best friend and even though it will be so hard to not have you here to go on hikes or coffee dates with for months anymore, I am so proud and excited for you to have another great season for Frankfurt. They obviously know how lucky they are to have you there to play because they keep trying to steal you away from us.”

“THAT’LL NEVER HAPPEN!! KRIEGS IS AMMMEEERRRIIICCCCAAAANNNN FOREVER!!” A very tipsy Pinoe sang/shouted out that made everyone laugh and cheer with her.

“But seriously, I just wanted to say good luck to you and I know I can speak for us all when we say that we will miss you. And, we can’t wait to see you at camp in 3 months and to tell us all the secrets that Germany has up their sleeves for the Olympics this upcoming year.” Ashlyn laughed as she continued on. 

Ali laughed as she stood up to give her best friend a hug and then say a few words.

“Seriously, thank you to you all. All of this is just beyond unbelievable. Thank you for coming and seeing me off on my last night. It’s a bittersweet feeling because I love you all so much, but I do love Germany and playing there.” Ali paused for a moment before she continued on. “Thank you Kyle and Ashlyn for making my last day the best and then for planning this. For getting my most favorite people ever all in one room for this last night. I’ll be back in a few months and see you all at camp. Maybe by then, can someone please teach Abby how to dance and can someone PLEASE beat the baby horse at Monopoly Deal.”

Alex and Abby jokingly scoffed at Ali’s requests as everyone filled the room with laughter. Ali then got a little serious as she continued on, “But really, thank you all so much. I truly love you all and I will miss you so much. You are the best and I can’t wait to be back in 3 months for camp. Thank you and I love you all.”

“To Kriegs!” Alex held up her cup and said.

“TO KRIEGS!!” The rest of the team said and they continued until about 2 in the morning, when everyone decided to head back to their hotels and call it a night. Ali made sure to get all her goodbye hugs and I love you’s from everyone before they left and after helping her brother clean up a little around the apartment, she headed for bed.

                          **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“I shouldn’t have decided to go back to Frankfurt to play. I should’ve just stayed and played at Washington for the whole season. They don’t need me over there.” Ali stated as she, Kyle and Ashlyn were waiting for her flight to be called.

“I agree! Well okay then that settles it. Let’s go home!!” Kyle said in a pleased voice and he was about to stand up to leave.

“Kyle, no shut up!” Ashlyn laughed as she grabbed him before he moved. “Alex stop. You know you love Germany and they love you. As much as I want my best friend to stay and go back to Washington with me I know that you need to go back there. Germany is so good for you and you love it. It may seem hard at times, but you’ll be back for camps and then you’ll be back to play half the season with the Spirit. These 6 months will go by fast.”

“You promise?” Ali asked as she knew that Ashlyn was right.

“I promise princess!” Ashlyn said with her one dimpled smile.

_**Flight 1345 Frankfurt, Germany now boarding.....** _

“Well, this is it I guess. Time to say goodbye.” Ali said as she heard the intercom announce the boarding of her flight and got up to get ready to walk over.

“I love you BB. Be safe! Call and text every chance you can no matter the time. I am so proud of you!!” Kyle told his sister as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you too. I’ll miss you and I’ll be looking forward to seeing all your crazy youtube videos. Take care of mom and dad for me love.” Ali said as she was wiping away her tears after her hug with her brother.

She then turned to look at Ashlyn and began to cry again as Ashlyn pulled her into a hug.

“Hey now, don’t cry. You’re going to ruin your mascara.” Ashlyn laughed as she was holding her best friend. “Listen, everything will be okay. I’ll see you in at camp and we will skype like all the time duh.”

Ali pulled away to, again, wipe away her tears before she spoke. “I know, I’m just going to miss you, Kyle, my family, and the gals. But, I’ll be back soon at camp and we will talk every day. No getting any new girlfriends while I’m gone Ash!” Ali said as she lightly smacked her best friend when she rolled her eyes at her.

“Well, I should get going. I love you guys and I’ll text you when I get there.” Ali said as she gave Kyle and Ashlyn one last hug goodbye.

“Hey Alex one more thing.” Ashlyn started before Ali walked away. “Here, I wrote you a little letter that you should read when you get bored on the flight. I love you and be safe. Bye Alex.”

“I love you too. Goodbye Ash.” Ali said after she hugged Ashlyn one last time before she boarded the plane.

                        **\---------------------------------------------------------**

After Ali finally was able to get to her seat after the long wait of everyone else getting seated, she decided to rip open the letter from Ashlyn. She laughed as she recognized the familiar scratch of the keeper’s handwriting and began to read:

“ _Alex,_

_I know I told you to read this when you got bored on the flight, so knowing you, you probably opened this once you found your seat in the airplane. Typical princess, just so stubborn. Anyways, I just want you to know how much I am already missing you and you haven’t even left it. You’re in your room packing up and I am just thinking about how much I am going to miss walking into the apartment to see you in your room or our coffee dates. I know I am going to miss you, but Germany is where you need to be right now. I’ll be counting down the days to camp and when I can see my best friend again. But until then, I may have hid a few things in your bag when you were out with Kyle earlier this morning getting coffee. Before you freak out and panic the whole flight of what I could have put in your bag, don’t worry. It’s just a little small something for when you feel like you need that little piece of advice or something from home. Just some letters of how to help you with a feeling or situation when you don’t know what to do. Some “Open when” letters I guess you could say. You know, “Open when” you are mad, or when you are missing your family, or the gals, or more importantly me! But seriously, please actually follow those rules and don’t just open them up right when you get to your apartment. I mean, there is open for that, but only open that one up and not the others that I have planned and wrote unless they apply to the situation. Anyways, have a great flight and know that I will miss my best friend more than anything in the world._

_I love you Princess and miss you already._

_Sincerely, your best friend!_ ”

Ali just smiled as she read the letter over and over thinking about how dorky but how amazing her best friend really is. She finally put away the letter and put her headphones in to listen to some music and close her eyes as she began the first hour of her 10 hour journey back to Germany.

            **\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Kyle and Ashlyn got into their car and left the airport there was a comfortable silence between them until Kyle finally spoke up.

“Please tell me that the letter you gave her was you confessing your true feelings to her and that you wished she would have stayed and that you love her! Please don’t just let the love of your life go to Germany for 3 months without knowing you were in love with her…” Kyle said as he tried to multitask by looking at the road and Ashlyn at the same time.

“Nope. I told her that I will miss her and that I can’t wait to see my best friend in 3 months at camp. There’s nothing more to it. I don’t and won’t ruin anything by admitting my feelings to her. I love her way too much to do that. So, we are best friends at that’s it Kyle.” Ashlyn replied back.

“But Ash, that’s not true. You’re…” Kyle begun to say before Ashlyn interrupted him.

“We’re best friends and best friends only. Nothing else Kyle. I love Ali but she will never need to know my real feelings. I love her and care for her more than anything but she’s my best friend. And that’s all it will ever be and I’m truly okay with that as long as she’s in my life. Seriously, it’s okay and what’s best.” Ashlyn said in a half smile as she tried to cheer up a semi disappointed Kyle.

Kyle just nodded as he turned on the music and drove them back to his apartment from the airport. Ashlyn just looked out the window as she knows that she wishes she could have told Ali her true feelings but that it was best she didn’t. They were best friends, and best friends only…


	2. Open When.... You Made It To Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali made it to Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning of this so it may start slow, but I promise it will be worth it and it will you smile along the way. Let me know what you think and if there is an "Open When..." letter you would like me to write. Thank you for reading and ENJOY!!

Ali finally made it to her apartment in Frankfurt. After 10 hours on the airplane, an hour in the airport waiting for all of her luggage, a 45 minute drive to meet up with the team’s representative, and then another 30 minute drive to her apartment, she finally made it. She walked into her full furnished apartment and instantly dropped all of her luggage right when she walked through the door. Poor thing was so exhausted between the time zone change and then all of the emotions of leaving home, she just wanted to be done with the day.

She plopped down right on the couch and instantly pulled out her phone to send a text to her mom and Kyle to let them know that she was finally there and in her apartment. She then called Ashlyn but was surprised when she didn’t answer the phone. Ali then looked at her clock to realize that it was about 3 in the morning back in Los Angeles so she doesn’t blame Ashlyn for not answering.

She did decide to text her.

 ** _Ali:_** **Hey I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely to my apartment. You were right, it’s already much colder here then it is back at home. Sorry for calling and texting you so late I know you are probably sleeping. Text me when you wake up. Love you!**

Ali sent off the text and turned the tv on to find a game. She relaxed her body a little bit. She was so exhausted and drained from the long trip that it took only about 15 minutes for her to close her eyes and drift off.

**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

Ali heard the sound of her phone and woke up immediately to answer the call. It was her coach at Frankfurt and he just wanted to make sure she made it safe and enjoyed the apartment. She was thrilled to hear that they looked forward to seeing her at the next practice in 2 days and that they can’t wait to incorporate her into the team.

The call was only about 15 minutes long and when she hung up she decided to go get a drink from the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and noticed it was dark out from her window, so she looked to see what time it was. She was shocked to see that she had slept for almost six hours and that it was about to be 6 pm. She felt a little hungry so she put her shoes back on to go walk down the street to one of her favorite cafés.

Ali returned about 35 minutes later and sat on her couch to eat dinner and watch whatever game was on. She saw her phone light up to notify her that she was tagged in some fan’s post, who she took a picture with when she was getting food at the café. She also noticed that she had 5 text messages and 3 phone calls.

**_2 MISSED CALLS from MOMMA DEB_ **

**_1 MISSED CALL from Kyle BB_ **

**_MOMMA DEB:_** **Hey love call me when you can.**

 ** _Kyle BB:_** **I miiisssss yoooouuuuu already.**

 ** _Baby Horse, Tobs, Squirrel, Pinoe, HAO:_** **THE GALS MISS YOU ALREADY. COME HOME!!!**

 ** _Kyle BB:_** **Just saw the cutest boy ever. Went to talk to him and he said “Dude, your sister is Ali Krieger huh? Man, she’s hot. Can I like meet her?” Thanks for being a cock block again! LOL**

Ali just laughed reading the text message from Kyle and the group message from some of the girls on the team. Her heart already missed home and it’s only been less than 24 hours. Missing home already, she looked at her last text message to see that it was from her best friend. Instantly with a smile on her face, she opened it up to see what she said.

 ** _Ashlyn ;):_** **Hey Princess. Yeah 3am I was definitely passed out since my partner in crime was gone, there was no need to even think about going out, let alone staying up that late. Hope you had a good safe flight and that Germany is nice. Hopefully you’re getting some sleep and hopefully you haven’t read all of the letters I wrote you yet and you are following the rules. Text me when you can. Love you.**

As Ali read Ashlyn’s text, she realized that she had letters in her bag. She rushed over to her luggage, which was still in the middle of the living room by the door, and started unzipping to see which bag she had in fact put them in. After opening up the first three bags with no luck of finding anything, she opened up her last bag to see a stack of letters along with a Snickers bar.

Ali just laughed, shaking her head at the fact that Ashlyn was even able to sneak all of this into her bag without Ali noticing. She undid the knot that held all of the letters together and she just couldn’t believe all that Ashlyn had written. She laughed looking through the titles of each of the letters.

_Open When….. You have just left camp back to Germany._

_Open When….. You miss your family._

_Open When….. You miss the gals._

_Open When…. You have played your first game._

_Open When…. You go on a date._

_Open When…. You fall in love._

Ali couldn’t believe that there were so many letters. She stopped looking through half of them when she saw the letter that she had been looking for. The one title that she was instructed to look for and was able to read.

_Open When…. You made it to Germany and are finally home in your apartment._

Ali was too excited to contain herself, so she ripped open the letter to read what her best friend wrote and she took a bit of her Snickers bar.

“ _Alexandra,_

_COME BACK HOME!!!! I am just joking (sort of). Well, either you actually made it home and you are reading this letter because you have followed the rules, or you are being your stubborn self again and just opened up all of these letters. I am hoping you didn’t just open all of these up because that would make things a little awkward reading some of the other letters. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying Germany and that you love it. Home is not the same without you, but I am proud to be able to say my best friend is a badass playing in Germany. Make sure you actually try to unpack your stuff this time instead of living out of your suitcase like you do at home in Washington. I mean, you are going to be there for quite a while. Call me when you get done reading this, or when you unpack and get yourself situated because you packed your whole room in Washington and brought it there with you. Knowing you, you’re probably going to call me when you get done reading this because you are Ali Krieger and you make up your own rules and you never listen to your best friend. Anyways, I just wanted you to have a little piece of home and America with you when you got there, so I sent this with a Snickers candy bar, which knowing how much you love chocolate, you’ve probably already have eaten half of it. Just know that I miss you and will miss you every day until I see you at camp. Don’t go off making best friends with anyone else up there because Ms. Krieger, I don’t like the sound of that at all. Well I love you and I hope your first night in Germany is wonderful. Don’t forget to blast our girl Taylor Swift and sing to the top of your lungs to Bad Blood for me. Have to break in that new place the right way! But, I look forward to hearing from you and I hope you are enjoying the Snickers, which you’ve probably already finished before the end of this letter. I can’t wait to hear from you and to hear what Germany is like right now._

_Love you,_

_Your best friend!_ ”

Ali just laughed and had a few tears building in her eyes. Gosh she missed home and her best friend and how well she knew her. Ali thought about it for a second and decided to actually follow Ashlyn’s rules and not read anymore letters until the moment fit the title of them. But, she wasn’t going to listen to her about waiting to call her until after she was done unpacking.

Ali went to get her phone and was about to dial when she noticed that she still had some melted chocolate on her fingers. She quickly licked off the chocolate smiling and shaking her head at the fact the Ashlyn knew she’d eat the candy bar within seconds of finding it. Ali quickly dialed her number and patiently waited for her to pick up.

**Ring….. Ring….. Ring….**

Ashlyn then answered after the third ring, “Hey Princess.”….


	3. Open When... You've Played Your First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali plays her first game back in a Frankfurt uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your guy's support and I hope this story makes you guys smile. Let me know what you think and leave me some comments to see what you guys would like to have in the story. 
> 
> Thank you again and as always, ENJOY!!

“COME ON KRIEGER!! GET IT TOGETHER!” The coach yelled at Ali as she committed a dumb foul on the pitch.

The whole game she heard English and German being yelled at her from her coach about what to do and what she wasn’t doing right. Granted, Ali has only been in Germany for two weeks now and she’s only had six practices with the team. She just wasn’t quite in sync with the team yet and it showed out there on the pitch.

Even though Ali didn’t have her best game, it was still good enough for them to get the win. With a score of 2-1, they shook hands with the other team happy with the win. Ali, however, wasn’t as happy as the others. Noticing her look of disappointment, her coach came up to her to talk.

“Krieger, shake it off. You still had a decent game and we won. You’ll get comfortable and into sync with the team soon.” Her coach said as he slapped her shoulder lightly with encouragement.

Ali just shook her head, gave a faint smile, and headed into the locker room to shower and head back to her apartment.

Ali made it back home and just threw her stuff down and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv to see the highlights of her game and got more and more upset about her performance. She watched as the midfielder completely nutmegged her with ease to get a beautiful cross off to their forward for a goal to be scored.

Ali watched it over and over again shaking her head because nobody nutmegs her, ever. Well, unless you’re Tobin Heath because that girl is just straight up a magician with some of her crazy footwork. Ali was lost in thought about her performance until she got a text from the crafty midfielder she was just thinking about.

**_Tobs:_** **Hey Kriegs good game dude!**

**_Ali:_** **Hah Tobs I was just thinking about you. I couldn’t believe that I allowed her to nutmeg me like that. The only person who gets to nutmeg me is you, but that’s because I can’t stop yours no matter how hard I try. Lol but thanks. I should’ve done better though. Thank you for watching though. I know it’s like 4am for you there.**

**_Tobs:_** **Stop, you’re still learning the system. Just relax dude. You’re still Kriegs, the best back out there. And don’t worry. We had a crowd up and cheering you on the whole time. Well, baby horse may have fallen asleep during the half, but she was awake during the full 93 minutes of play. BTW, Kelley, Alex, and Ash say hi. But I’ll talk to you later, we are going SURFING FINALLY.**

Ali just shook her head after she read the midfielders text. She felt more at ease after the words of encouragement from her always calm speaking teammate. She smiled at the fact that her friends were up watching her game so early and then of course they’d go surfing right after since they were already up. She smiled rereading the text until she saw the name Ashlyn. Then it dawned on her that she may have a letter for this situation.

She ran back to her room to look through her drawer to find the letter that Ashlyn had left for her. She remember looking through all of the titles before and noticed this one because she had to wait 2 weeks to open it. After rummaging through the unopened letters, she finally found the one she was looking for.

_Open When…. You have just played your first game in Frankfurt._

Ali quickly made work of the envelope that her letter was in and began to read what the keeper had wrote:

“ _Alex,_

_Well, you did it. First game is in the books and knowing you, you probably weren’t all that happy with the way you played. Typical princess, nothing is ever good for you because you always have to be better. Well, I can GUARANTEE that you probably still had an amazing game even if you don’t think so. Don’t forget though, we looked at your schedule before you left for Germany and knew it was going to be tough to be in sync with the team because you would only get a few practices in with them. Getting used to their style is completely different than the way we play here. But you know that better than anyone. So just relax and know that you’ll get into full swing with them sooner than later._

_If you’re still not happy with your performance like I know you’re not because you never are, then take these Euros that I put left in the envelope with the letter and go get yourself some of that amazing baked pastry thing. You know, the one that you tried to replicate for Tobs, Alex and I. The one that we all tried to act like we enjoyed, but it definitely wasn’t how it was like in Germany. Hah do you remember poor baby horse’s face when she tried so hard to act like she liked it in front of you… The tears forming in her eyes because she tried to chew it without gaging. And then Tobin eating it in two bites and made the excuse that it was just “so bomb” that she couldn’t control herself. Then you asked her if she wanted another one and she instantly denied it because she didn’t want to get hooked on the pastry. Next time, try to put actual sugar in the baking process and not just SALT. Pretty sure baby horse has never eaten anything that you have ever made again after that incident. Anyways, hope that memory made you smile a little bit and you’ve forgotten about the game. I know you’re stubborn and you’re probably going to be up all night thinking about things, but don’t forget who you are. You’re Ali Krieger, one of the hardest working players out there. You’ll be you out there with them in no time. Remember, determination is your word for these next few months. Determination will get you through this season and on to the Olympics with your gals. So, know that everything will be okay and I can’t wait to hear from you after your game. You know I’ll be watching it even though it’s on super early for us. Go get your pastry, enjoy it, and have a great rest of your day and just be prepared to work hard for the next game._

_Love you,_

_You’re best friend_ “

Ali just laughed thinking back on that memory of her attempt to bake the same pastries she had here in Germany for them back at home. Gosh they were truly awful. Her friends tried so hard to put on straight faces as they “enjoyed” her pastries, but then poor Alex just spit her food out and said she couldn’t do it anymore. Ali just remembered laughing too hard to even feel sad that her pastries sucked and then after reading the directions over and over, she realized that she put all salt and no sugar at all. That’s why they looked so funny Ali thought and made the connection after her friends got a mouthful of salty bread.

Feeling better, Ali looked through the envelope to find the Euros that Ashlyn had somehow put in there. She quickly grabbed her boots and jacket, threw them on, and they walked out to her favorite café. She walked up to the barista, who loves Ali and knows her by name, and ordered her usual. Ali sat down at her table as the waitress brought out her gooey looking pastry with a Vanilla latte, which Ali was way too excited to get, and enjoyed them. Remembering that this is what the pastry was supposed to take like and was just enjoying the moment she was in right now. Not even thinking or worrying about the game or her performance that happened earlier.


	4. Open When... You Miss Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali misses home and her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for your support. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it has just been a crazy week. I hope you enjoy this because I thought it was a cute way to write this letter and I feel like this is something that would really happen in a situation like this. 
> 
> Anyways, leave me some comments and let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Thank you again for your support and as always, ENJOY!!!

“OMG Kyle!!” Ali gasped out loud between laughs as she skypes with her bother.

“I’m just saying Ali, he’s hot as hell and he OBVIOUSLY likes you from the pictures that I have seen of him at your games in Germany.” Kyle expresses to his sister. 

“No! He’s there because his sister is on the team and we just happen to talk every time he’s there.” Ali explains to a skeptical Kyle.

“Just happen to talk AND take a picture AND hug everytime huh??” Kyle says as he raises his eyebrows to question his sister. “I’m just saying Ali, you need to satisfy some needs OBVIOUSLY!”

“Okay, STOP!” Ali cries out through her constant laughter as she waves her hands for him to stop. “Gosh, I miss you. How’s mom and dad doing?"

“Awe, I miss you too BB. Mom’s good. You know her, enjoying life and misses her favorite child.” Kyle answers and before Ali can open her mouth to say a word he speaks up again. “Me obviously. I need to visit her this week. And dad’s doing good, enjoying time with the step monster.” Kyle laughs out.

“Oh whatever, I’m the favorite! But good, I miss them so much. I miss you all.” Ali admits as Kyle notices the change of mood his sister has. 

“Ali, I wish you could be here for Christmas. Momma Deb has so much planned already for us that I need my partner in crime there.” Kyle tells his sister as he can tell she’s on the verge of tears. “BUT, I know Germany is good for you and you’re kicking ASS over there so it’s okay. It’s only been a month since you’ve been gone and Christmas is in a week. It’s tough, but we will see you when you’re training in LA for camp.” Kyle tells his sister. 

“I know and I’m sorry I won’t be home for that. But, we’ll make the 9 days in LA the best ones ever I promise.” Ali tries to say with a smile, but both she and Kyle know it’s a forced one. 

“You’re damn right we will. Well, I better go. Got a hot date tonight with Mr. Green Eyes.” Kyle blushes as he excitedly tells his sister. “I love you Ali. I’ll talk to you later BB. MUAH.”

“Okay Kyle, have fun. Fill those needs of yours.” Ali says through fits of laughter. “I love you too. Muah.” 

Ali then ended the Skype call with her brother and her smile instantly went to a sad frown.Between the skype call she just had with her brother, and the 2 hour phone call she stayed up to have the night before with her mom, she’s really missing home and her family more and more. Scrolling through her phone, she starts tearing up as she looks through her brother’s Instagram pictures and sees all the one that they are in together. 

As the tears slowly build, Ali sees a notification on her phone and realizes it’s a text from Ashlyn. 

**_Ashlyn ;):_** **Kyle told me he just talked to you, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you and miss you best friend. Check your letters.**

Ali just smiled as she knew Ashlyn was knowing exactly how Ali was feeling right now. She’s her best friend, of course she knows her better than anyone. She hates how well she knows her sometimes, but she does as Ashlyn says and goes to see if there is a letter for this moment. 

When Ali gets there she sees that of course there’s a letter on how she’s feeling. Did she really think there wouldn’t be? 

Ali grabs the letter and goes to sit back on her couch in the living room. She looks at the title of the letter and just smiles as she reads it. 

_Open When…. You miss your family._

Ali quickly rips open the envelope and begins to read what her best friend has scribbled for her. 

“ _Alex,_

_So if you’re reading this that must mean you’re missing your family huh? I don’t blame you because they are truly amazing. One of the best families that I know. I wish I could say something clever that would take away that feeling, but I don’t have much for that. I know how much your family means to you, so I know this is hard. But I will say this, I know they miss you more than you will ever know. Almost as much as I probably miss you. Wouldn’t count on it because I miss you more than you’ll ever know, but I know your parents miss you when you’re states away, so I can only imagine while you’re in another country. And Kyle, hell, he misses you when you leave the room, so I KNOW FOR SURE that he misses you just as much as you miss them._

_I know there’s nothing I can really say to help you with missing them. I know it’s hard because of all the holidays coming up, but I promise you’ll be around your family soon. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and I know the distance of you away from your family makes you appreciate being around your family more and more. So my advice to you is to know that it’s okay to miss your family and know that they miss you more than ever. I miss you too by the way, if that helps at all._

_Love,_

_Your best friend_

_PS. Oh by the way, there’s a little gift in the front pocket of your little blue luggage that knowing you, you probably haven’t yet to search of unpack your stuff. But anyways, there’s a little gift there for you to hopefully help for when you’re missing your family. Love you and enjoy._ “

After Ali reads that last part she instantly turns to look at the small luggage that she has in the living room. She smiles instantly as she realizes that her best friend definitely knows her way too well to know that even though it’s been a month that she’s been in Germany, she hasn’t unpacked everything yet. That luggage bag is just full of little miscellaneous things, why would she unpack it in a hurry anyways?

Ali heads to the luggage bag to unzip the front pocket to find a big envelope and a small one. She sees the small one that says _OPEN FIRST_ and instantly does. She unfolds the note and reads it curiously.

“ _Alex,_

_Did you really think that I didn’t have a plan for when you were missing your family? C’mon now, you should know me better than that. Inside this fun, big envelope are some amazing, yet interesting pictures of your crazy family. They really are the best and have definitely helped me plan this fun little surprise for you. Take a look at the pictures and try to enjoy each little moment of them. They may not be there with you physically, but they are definitely with you spiritually every step of the way. So enjoy, oh and the last picture has a surprise for you._

_Love you best friend._ “

Ali smiled as she quickly opened the big envelope to a collection of pictures. Pictures of her family. Pictures of her with her family. Some are from when she was younger, to some that are from her with them at their last holidays spent together. She looks through the pictures, taking a few minutes to soak in each one and remember exactly when the picture was taken. Luckily for Ali, if she didn’t remember, the bottom of the pictures were labeled with the date, people in the picture, and which event the photo was of. She pauses on the one with her, Kyle, and her mom after they had just won the World Cup. A truly amazing memory that makes her smile thinking back to it. She feels herself get happier after each photo and then she sees the very last one. Not recognizing when it was taken or what it was.

Ali looks at the photo and sees that it’s a picture of Kyle and her mom holding up tickets. She looks down to read what the label of the picture was and gasps at what is written.

_‘October 12, 2015 Kyle and Deb holding their tickets that Ashlyn bought them to spend Christmas with Ali in Germany. Merry Christmas Alex!’_

Ali instantly grabs her phone and texts her mom and brother in a group text and she’s crying with happy tears. 

**_Ali:_** **OMG SERIOUSLY???!!! You guys are coming here for Christmas????**

Literally after she sent it, she sees the little dots forming in the text to see someone is writing her back instantly. 

**_Kyle BB:_** **FINALLY!!! You know how long we have been waiting for you to ask us that?**

 ** _MOMMA DEB:_** **Seriously Alexandra, I thought you would have missed us a little sooner ;) But yes sweetie, we will be there on the 23rd to spend Christmas and New Years with you.**

 ** _Ali:_** **What??? How did you guys manage this?**

 ** _Kyle BB:_** **Ashlyn had planned this since you told us that you were going back to Frankfurt and you’d be gone for the holidays. It would have been awkward if you didn’t miss us until after Christmas because we were coming to surprise you either way. EEEKKKKK I’M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU BB. LOVE YOU.**

**_MOMMA DEB:_ Ashlyn wouldn’t even let us help pay for anything. This is her gift to you and us. You have a great best friend Alex. I can’t wait to see you!! Love you sweetie. Oh, and make sure the apartment is clean by the time we get there. That means you actually have to unpack your stuff missy ;) **

Ali couldn’t help but feel her heart swell as she texted her mom and brother about them being there in 5 days. She then decided to send Ashlyn a text because she just can’t believe that she would do something like this, and actually pull it off.

 ** _Ali:_** **ASH!! Seriously you are the best. I can’t believe that you would do something like this. I don’t deserve you as a best friend. You have no idea how much this means to me.**

After about two minutes of waiting with anticipation, Ashlyn just sent Ali back a text with three words that put the biggest smile on her face. 

**_Ashlyn ;):_ Merry Christmas Alex! **

Ali was one lucky girl to have a best friend like Ashlyn. Ali quickly went around her apartment and started to organize her stuff since her mom was coming and she didn’t want her mom to know that she was right that she hadn’t unpacked all of her stuff yet. Plus, she was just way too excited now to know start getting her place ready for her family and the holidays.


	5. Open When... You Are Sad/Upset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali needs to open Ashlyn's letter because she is feeling sad and upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for your support with this story. I hope you all are enjoying reading it and it's making you feel some things. This one will mess with your heart a little bit, but I promise it will make it up to you by the end of reading this chapter. 
> 
> I love reading the comments that you guys right so go ahead and continue it. Let me know what you think about the chapter and what you would want to happen next. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your support and I hope you like it. As always, ENJOY!!!

**_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!_ **

Ali, Kyle, and their mom Deb were all out at one of the bar/clubs in Germany for the New Year. The countdown had just occurred and everyone was hugging, kissing, screaming Happy New Years to each other. Ali was having a great time, but she knew she needed to pull out her phone to send Happy New Year’s texts to her friends back in America even though technically it’s not New Years for them until another 8 hours or so.

Ali: HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVES!! I love and miss you so much. 2015 was a great year, let’s make 2016 an even better one!!

Ali sent off the text to all of her teammates in their mass group message because she couldn’t even imagine trying to text every single one of those girls individually. She then sent all of the USWNT coaching staff a mass text too and wished them a Happy New Year.

Ali went back to taking pictures and having drinks with her mom and brother until she felt her phone buzz a few times to see the messages from her teammates coming in.

**_Pinoe:_** **HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR KRIEGER! I LIEBE YOU!!!**

**_Tobs:_** **Happy new year Kriegs!**

**_Baby Horse:_** **Happy, Happy, Happy New Year Kriegy!! I miss you and can’t wait to see you next month at camp. Love you!!**

**_HAO:_** **Hey buddy, happy new year! Have fun but hurry and come back please?!?!**

**_Squirrel:_** **Uh Kriegs, it’s only like 4:30 here so it’s not  the new year yet. Glad that Penn State education is working well for you. HA but Happy almost new year warrior.**

The first five text messages came in from some of her favorites and she couldn’t help but laugh while reading them. She missed her gals and couldn’t wait to see them in a few weeks. Throughout the night she kept getting more messages from her teammates wishing her a Happy New Years and wishing she would come home. After a few more hours out with her mom and brother, they decided to head back to her apartment and call it a night.

**Buzz…. Buzz…. Buzz….**

**Buzz… Buzz…. Buzz….**

**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…..**

“OMG ALI! SHUT YOUR PHONE OFF! I HAVE A HANGOVER AND YOUR PHONE WON’T SHUT UP!!” Kyle yelled from the couch as he can hear his sister’s phone going off every other minute.

**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

“Alexandra, please shut that thing up. Mommy has an extraordinary headache and that is not helping.” Debbie Krieger mumbled to her daughter as she was trying to get some more sleep after their long night before.

“Sorry.” Ali tried to say but it came out very hoarse and no louder than a whisper because she lost her voice from yelling all night last night.

Ali then reached over and turned off her phone without even looking at the screen because she knew with her headache she had, the light from her screen wouldn’t help at all.

After sleeping most of the morning, recovering, drinking LOTS of water, movies, and some amazing takeout food, Ali was sad that she was now driving her mom and brother to the airport so they can head home. She had an amazing week with them and knew that she’d probably see them again in a few weeks in LA.

After Ali said goodbye to her family, she headed back to her apartment to enjoy a relaxing night. She picked up some food and sat on her couch to watch the soccer game that was on. She saw a guy get nutmegged and she knew she needed to text Tobin to let her know that her nutmeg is still the best she’s ever seen but she needed to watch the highlights of this one.

She realized she had not used her phone at all the whole day and had no idea where it could even be. She thought for a few seconds and then slowly remembered that it’s still on her table by her bed from this morning. She went to go get it, turned it on and then headed back to the couch.

Ali sat down to see that she had 48 text messages, 7 voicemails, and a couple thousand notifications from Instagram.

She first listened to the voicemails and laughed when she heard 3 of them were from her very drunk teammates yelling Happy New Years to her as they counted it down. She then smiled when she got 1 from her dad wishing her a Happy New Years, 2 from her agent, and then one from her coach.

She then decided to look through the mass text messages she had and then her mouthed drop when she realized that she had picture messages sent to her from Pinoe, Syd, Kelley, Abby, Whitney, Lauren, Amy and Ashlyn of the same picture.

It was a picture of Alex and Tobin finally kissing for their New Years kiss. Lots of texts were of the same caption in them with the picture, with a lot of _‘OMG!! FINALLY’_ and _'BABY HORSE AND TOBITO FINALLY KISSED’_.

Ali couldn’t help but smile at the fact that her teammates had finally kissed because everyone on their team, hell, in the world knows that they should be together. She then saw that she had a few single text messages that she needed to respond to from her teammates.

**_Pinoe:_ HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR FROM AMERICA KRIEGER!! NOW I LOVE YOU!! COME HOME!! **

**_Squirrel:_** **Okay now HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Love you Warrior Princess.**

**_Ashlyn ;):_** **Happy New Year Princess. Hope you had a great one and I can’t wait to see you soon best friend. Tell your mom and Kyle I say hi.**

**_Cheney:_ Happy New Year Ali!! Can’t wait to see you at camp. Love you girl! **

Ali continued reading her texts and then saw she had some from Tobin and Alex. When she opened them, she couldn’t help but smile and have happy tears in her eyes at the picture of them hugging and smiling and then what the texts that came with them said.

**_Baby Horse:_** **Happy New Year from Tobin and I. You know, the newly couple on the team :) Love you girl.**

**_Tobin:_** **Happy New Year Kriegs. You were right, 2015 was great, but 2016 will be even better. It already is now that I have the baby horse by my side and mine.**

Ali was so overfilled with joy that she had to text them back immediately!

**_Baby Horse/Tobs:_ AHHH!! CONGRATS you two. It’s about damn time though. I am so happy for you and when I come back for camp we have to celebrate and you two have to tell me every single detail of how it happened. I love you both and I can’t wait to see you. Obviously the power couple of 2016 ;) **

After getting through all of her texts, Ali finally moved on to the notifications from Instagram. She smiled as she saw all of the pictures her teammates had put up and how great of a time they were having. She smiled at the pictures she was tagged in from her teammates wishing she was there, from some of the pictures that fans in Germany had posted of them with her from the night before, and then some of the pictures Kyle had put up of them.

Her smile came to a complete halt when she saw a few more pictures that were posted with her tagged in it. Pictures of Ashlyn kissing someone at the club that they had all gone to for New Years.

Her heart was hurting, she didn’t know why it was, but she felt pain instantly at the sight of seeing Ashlyn kissing someone. She couldn’t help but stare at it and be upset. She doesn’t know why she’s upset because Ashlyn is her best friend and she’s single, so she can kiss anyone she wants, but Ashlyn is kissing someone as her New Year's Kiss and she didn’t tell Ali. Granted, Ali in 8 hours ahead of time and hadn’t been on her phone much since her night before, but still. Ali was her best friend and she feels Ashlyn should have told her.

Ali felt tears forming in her eyes as she sees more pictures of Ashlyn with the girl she kissed, but this time they are dancing and Ashlyn has her arms wrapped around her while they are talking to their friends at the bar. As Ali kept looking through them, she felt… she felt sad and upset.

After an hour or so of looking through pictures and trying to wrap her head around why she was even bothered by it, Ali decided to send Ashlyn a text.

**_Ali:_** **Hope you had a great night last night. Wish I was there to celebrate with you guys, but it looks like you all had a fun time anyways.**

After she sent that, she threw her phone down and started trying to take her mind off of everything but nothing would work. She remembered that Ashlyn had wrote a letter for a situation for when she was sad so she went to go grab the letter. After she grabbed the one she was looking for, she headed back to the couch and read the title.

_Open When….. You are sad/upset._

She quickly ripped it open and took a deep breath before reading the letter.

“ _Ali,_

_The fact that you are even reading this letter hurts me because I didn’t want you to be feeling this at all. You are gone in Germany and you should be having a great time and no one should make you sad or upset ever. It’s hard for me to even write this because I don’t want you feeling upset, but I know how big of a heart you have and that even though you act like nothing affects you, deep down they do. You have one of the biggest, sweetest, and kindest hearts I have ever met, and you are unbelievable. I don’t know why you are upset, it could be because you miss home. You miss your family, you had a bad day, or it could be that you’re even mad at me for something. Which, I really hope that it’s none of them and that you never have to read this letter, but if you are, I really hope it’s not the last one. I hope you are not upset because I did something because that would kill me more than anything._

_But if you are reading this and you’re upset, then I have a couple things to say that will hopefully cheer you up. First, gosh you are amazing at everything and you have the best laugh anyone has ever heard. Ali, you are truly amazing and you are my best friend. Everybody loves you, I mean EVERYBODY. If you don’t believe me, then just search for Ali Krieger on the internet and you’ll see thousands of things dedicated to how much people love you. Don’t ask how I know this but long story short is that a certain Squirrel, who must not be named, may have bet with me that she and Press are more loved on the internet than you and Baby Horse. I know, I know it was stupid for me to even fall into her stupid little trap because I mean there’s no competition when it comes to you or Baby Horse, so the fact that it’s you AND Baby Horse I just had to prove her wrong. She brings out the inner child and worst in me I swear._

_But anyways, when you are sad, just remember how great the gals are and how much they and everyone else loves you. Think about how amazing your family is and how much Kyle brags about you to everyone. LITERALLY, EVERYONE. If you are still sad after thinking about all of that, just think about that one time Kelley and Syd were hiding in hallway with pillows in their hands outside the hotel door waiting for Pinoe to walk out of her room. Do you remember when the door opened they both took a few swings with their pillows and hit their target a few times in the face and made them fall? Do you also remember that dumb and dumber got the room number mixed up and instead of it being Pinoe, they hit Carli in the face instead? I swear, I have never seen those two run away so fast and hide ever. I think the best part was when at practice when they were practicing their shots, Carli intentionally kept hitting the back of their heads with the soccer balls to prove a point to them and then Syd and Kelley begged on their knees for forgiveness from Carli. Ahh, FUNNIEST PRACTICE EVER._

_Okay Al, hopefully that made you smile a little bit and made you feel better. If not, hopefully this does. Alex, you are my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without you. Nobody can compare to you in my eyes. At the end of the day, no matter what happens in my life, just know that I want you there with me through it all. And if you are not, well you best believe that I will be thinking about you being there the whole time and then will be texting your princess ass to tell you everything in detail. At the end of the day, it’ll always be you over anyone for me because you are my best friend. I love you Ali and I can’t wait to have my best friend home for good. SO, FEEL BETTER BUTTERCUP. SMILE AND GO EAT SOME CHOCOLATE. I know if all else fails, chocolate will always do the trick for you._

_Love you Alex,_

_Your Best Friend Forever_ ”

Ali finished reading the letter and she couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the memories of that practice and then what all Ashlyn had said. She also laughed knowing that of course nobody can beat the Baby Horse in anything, especially when betting if people loved others more than her. Kelley just probably wanted to get a rise out of Ashlyn by betting against two of her girls Ali thought.

Ali started to feel better between the letter and eating some chocolate. (YES, OF COURSE ALI WAS GOING TO LISTEN TO ASHLYN AND EAT CHOCLATE. I MEAN ALI WILL EAT CHOCLATE ANYTIME, ANYPLACE, NO MATTER WHAT.)

Ali was feeling content as she was back to watching the highlights of the soccer match that was just on when she saw that she had a text message. She opened it up and smiled as she read it.

**_Ashlyn ;):_** **ALEX!! You have no idea how much I missed you there and wish you were there. I needed my best friend there so you could ‘pretend to be my girlfriend’ because I got pulled into a kiss for the New Year's countdown and then the girl would not leave me alone. I needed my ‘girlfriend’ there to protect me ahaha. But seriously, I did have fun but I missed you and wish you were there more than anything. Wanted to enter 2016 with my best friend, but I know I’ll see you soon and we are going to make this a great year. Love you best friend.**

Ali read that message over and over and realized that she shouldn’t be upset or sad anymore. She had the bestest best friend in the world, she had the most amazing family ever, and she had some of the best teammates/friends/family that she could possibly ever ask for. There’s no need to be sad. She was going to make 2016 the best year yet and she had the best people in her life to help make that happen.

She smiled thinking about everything and then decided to text Ashlyn back before she set her phone down to go take a shower.

**_Ali:_** **Thank you for being my best friend. I love you Ash. You’re seriously the best!**


	6. Open When... You Miss The Gals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali misses her teammates and just wants to be home with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support with this story. It makes my heart happy that you enjoy it. I am having a great time writing it. This is a chapter that took me a while to write because I feel like Ali missing her teammates is a big deal because they are more than just teammates, but they're her family. I just wanted to write a great story line for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I love seeing all the comments that you leave so definitely keep them coming and let me know what you think about the chapter. Also, if there are any topics or suggestions you want in the upcoming ones.
> 
> Well, again thank you guys so much for your support and as always, ENJOY!!!

**Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…**

Ali hears her phone go off as she is just leaving the stadium back to her house from her third practice of the day. She gets into her car and opens up the text message she had just received.

She couldn’t help but smile to see the picture that Kelley had sent of Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn and herself out to breakfast. She sent back a quick little text before driving home.

As she made her way up to her apartment, her phone started to ring and she sees that it’s Alex calling her.

“Hello?” Ali answers.

“Ali!! You need to hurry and come home. We miss you and I miss having my beach buddy with me.” Alex happily told her friend.

“Awe Baby Horse, I miss you too and believe me, I miss being there at the beach with you guys. I see that you all are in LA already.” Ali said back.

“Yes, Ashlyn and Tobin flew in last night. Kelley came up the other day. But, Kelley and Ashlyn are already driving me nuts.” Alex expressed to Ali. “They seriously won’t stop bickering about everything possible. And if I have to hear one more story about how UNC is better than Stanford or how Stanford is for smart people only so that’s why Kelley went there and we didn’t I swear I will kill them both.”

Ali answered through fits of laughter, “Hah aww Alex you know they both are just children. What’s Tobin doing to help?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!” Alex said in annoyance with a hint of laughter. “Seriously, she doesn’t even notice it or is just really good at tuning the whole thing out.”

“AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXX!!! Come on and help me out here. Tell the squirrel she is completely wrong.” Ali heard one of her favorite voices in the background of the call.

“Ugh, what now?” Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

“She said that she’s a better surfer than me!! Tell her that’s not true.” Ali laughs as she heard the sound of Ashlyn’s voice turn into a little kid’s asking for their parent’s help.

“No, no, no… I am not getting into the middle of this. You two are grown ass women. You deal with this yourself!” Alex says as she shakes her head because she’s had enough with the stupid bickering the two always seem to have.

“See Ash, she’s not answering because I am WAYYYYY better than you and Tobin. Duh.” Kelley says with a cocky tone in her voice.

“HOLD UP!! Okay, no, definitely not. You may or may not be better than blonde over there, but you know you don’t stand a chance with me freckles.” Tobin finally speaks up. “Right babe?”

“UGH… Ali, please come back home…” Alex groans into her phone as she hears Ali trying to breath from her lack of oxygen she has because she’s been laughing while listening to the whole conversation her friends are having on the other side of the phone.

“WAIT! You’re talking to Kriegs?” Kelley asks as she is now trying to take the phone away from Alex’s ear. “Let me talk to her!”

“Ow, Kelley, ow… hold on.” Alex says as she tries to fend her friend off. “Here Ali, I am going to put you on speaker. Hold on for a second.”

“KREIGER!!!” “Kriegs!!” “Princess.” The three other girls say as Alex signaled to them that she had put her on speaker phone.

“Hah hey guys. How’s LA?” Ali asks as she has a big smile on her phone hearing the voices of some of her favorite people.

“Amazing!! Seriously, nothing is better or more beautiful.” Tobin says first.

“Dude, she wants to know how you feel about LA, not how you feel about Alex. Eww, stop staring at her like that.” Kelley scoffs as she smacks Tobin playfully on the shoulder. “Eww, stop kissing her like that!”

“Kelley, SHUT UP!” Alex demands as she pulls away from Tobin’s lips.

“Kelley… just stop staring at them… you weirdo...” Ashlyn says between fits of laughter.

Ali just can’t hold back her laughter at her friends and when she’s finally able to pull it together she starts to talk again to the bickering group. “Gosh, I miss you guys so much. I miss you all.”

“Awe, we miss you too Kriegs. You’ll be home soon. We can’t wait to see you.” Alex expressed to her the defender as the other girls nodded and agreed that they can’t wait to see her.

“Alright girls, I better go take a shower and get some dinner. You guys have fun. I can’t wait to see you guys next week!!” Ali excitedly said to her friends.

“Okay Kreigs, sounds good. We love you. Get some rest. BYE…” All of the girls chimed in to tell her.

“Love you too. Bye.” Ali said before she hung up.

Instantly after Ali hung up, she felt a big void in her heart. She misses those girls more than anything and just wish she could be win them. It wasn’t just those four that she missed though, she missed all of her USWNT teammates. They are truly a family and being away from them for a long amount of time is one of the hardest things to go through.

Ali made her way to the little café down the street of her apartment and got herself some dinner to bring back to her place. She enjoyed a nice and peaceful dinner as she texted Kyle to plan some time when she can see him when she’s back in the US for camp.

After she finished her dinner, she went to enjoy a nice and long shower. It had been a long day and with the three practices she had earlier that day, her body was sore. The warm water was great relief for her aching muscles.

After Ali got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas, she made her way to the couch. She sat down to watch some television when she saw her phone had some text messages. She opened up the messages and instantly couldn’t help but smile to see that the messages were all from her teammates in their mass group message they have.

**_Pinoe:_ GUESS WHAT???? THE GALS ARE BACK TOGETHER IN T-MINUS 6 DAYS!!! **

**_HAO:_ AHH Yeah buddy!! **

**_Baby Horse:_ Guess who also comes back to AMERICA!!??!?!? **

**_Squirrel:_ ALI FUCKING KRIEGER!!!!!! **

**_Hope:_ BRICK WALL!**

**_JJ:_ KRIEGS!!! **

**_Kling:_ The warrior princess herself!! **

**_Becky:_ Krieger’s coming home!!!! **

**_Syd:_ Um hello… Isn’t anyone excited to see me? I am coming back from my long overdue honeymoon! **

**_Moe:_ Nah, no one cares… **

**_Syd:_ Well Fuck you all too! **

**_Moe:_ I kid… I kid… of course we are happy to see you. **

**_Ashlyn ;):_ AHAHA good one Moe!! **

**_Pinoe:_ I fully agree win Gumby Jr. We’re only excited to see Krieger. JK love you Syd. **

**_Press:_ Well I’m excited to see you all! **

**_Whitney:_ I’m excited to see you all too. **

**_Baby Horse:_ Big game of Monop Deal first night back!!! **

**_Carli:_ NO! **

**_Tobs:_ Awe come one Carli…. We won’t let baby horse get mad. PROMISE!! **

**_Syd:_ I swear if Alex wins one time or yells one time, I’m throwing the damn cards away. **

**_Moe:_** **Hey, don’t punish us all because Alex is competitive.**

 ** _Squirrel:_** **Just make sure Tobin controls her gf and we will be fine ;)**

**_Baby Horse:_ I HATE YOU KELLEY!! **

**_Captain America:_** **Okay children, relax. I am really excited to see you all. I’ve missed my girls and with Ali coming back we will be complete. But if I so happen to get one more text about Monop deal or anything like that, so help me I will make you girls regret it at camp. STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE. I love you all and I will see you guys at camp.**

Ali couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard at her teammates and their messages to each other. She really missed them more and more and can’t believe it’s been almost three months since she has seen any of them. Missing them more than ever right now, Ali remembered that she had a letter for this situation.

Ali quickly made her way to the drawer in her bedroom to grab her letter and returned to the couch. She read the writing on the front of the letter before opening it.

_Open When… you miss the gals._

Ali quickly tore open the letter and was shocked to see that it wasn’t a very long letter. Confused, she started to read what was written.

“ _ALI,_

_Okay before you get mad that there isn’t much written, let me explain myself. We all knew that this would happen and that you would end up missing the gals because I mean hey, why wouldn’t you? We are freaking awesome. But seriously, there is so much that I could write for each of the girls to help you with missing us all, but I thought of a better idea. Why would I try to tell you great things and how much they will miss you when they could just do it themselves? So, if you go and look in your little blue luggage again, you’ll see that this time under the tons and tons of eyeliner and mascara that you packed, that there is a big envelope waiting for you. By the way, do you really need that much make up? I mean you have 30 of the same eyeliner Ali? Seriously!?!? Oh and maybe now you’ll actually unpack that blue luggage that I guarantee you haven’t touched since either the last letter I told you too, or since you got there. Whatever one came first._

_Anyways, go grab that envelope and enjoy. Just know how much you are truly loved princess._

_Love you,_

_Your Best Friend_ ”

Ali, shaking her head and cursing herself at how well Ashlyn knew her, made her way to the little blue luggage and dug under her makeup for the envelope. Ali thought to herself, how could Ashlyn possibly think there was a thing of too much makeup? I mean come on, a girl needs options and to be prepared for anything.

After Ali found the envelope, she went to sit on the floor in the living room to open it. After opening it, she dumped out all that it had contained. Ali instantly smiled when she saw that there were pictures for her to look through again.

Ali smiled as she looked through each picture, one by one, and couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with happiness and sadness at the same time. It was bittersweet because she loved seeing each picture of her with her teammates, but it also was hard because she missed them.

Ali thumbed through each of the pictures of her with her teammates when they were out on the town, when they were out there having a great time on the pitch, when they were at dinners, when they had their epic pillow fight that the team still argues about, to the very last picture… The last picture of the gals holding up the World Cup trophy with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Ali smiled as she read what the customized picture had on it from the team to her.

’ _23 strong and unbelievable women are the reason why this tournament was won. Right now, one is gone on a new adventure, but that doesn’t mean that she is not thought about or missed every single day. Though miles may lie between us, we’re never far apart, for FAMILY doesn’t count the miles, it’s measured by the heart. We love you Kriegs and we miss you!!_ ’

Ali, forming tears in her eyes, then saw that she had littler personal letters from the gals and couldn’t help but cry after reading each and every one. All 23 girls took their time to write her a little ‘I miss you and love you’ note and Ali’s heart just swelled with love.

After reading the first 20, Ali saved her last three favorites for last.

She started with Tobin’s little personal letter to her.

“ _Kriegs,_

_Well dude, plain and simple: I MISS YOU! I miss the warrior princess who slays with her ponytail in the first half of the game, but who right after halftime puts it up into that famous Krieger bun and lets people know that shit just got real. You’re one of my favorite people and I can’t wait to have you back here for good._

_Love you buddy,_

_Tobin_ ”

She then moved on to Alex’s letter.

“ _Ali,_

_Gosh words can’t describe how much I miss you. You know how hard it’s going to be to control the 3 children without you? I need my beach buddy, dancing partner, and my shopping buddy. I know Germany is so good for you and all that but between you and Tobin, you guys are killing me. I hated when she went to Paris to go play and I hate that you left to Germany. After this season, no more of that. I miss my girl and you being that far away sucks. I love you and I can’t wait until you’re back._

_Love and miss you so much,_

_Alex_ ”

Tears in Ali’s eyes again, she finally moved to the one she misses most; Ashlyn.

“ _Princess,_

_Honestly, no words or emotions can describe the way I feel about you being gone. Nothing can even come close to the fact that I don’t have you here with me right now. You’re my best friend and there’s no one I’d rather spend all day everyday with than you. I miss you more than you could possibly understand. I could probably write you at least a 30 page letter on the reasons why I miss you and how much I miss you, but I probably shouldn’t. I hope all of these pictures and little letters from the gals help you with missing us. You being gone is tough, but that just makes you being back home that much more special. I miss you Alex and I seriously can’t express to you how much. But I can’t wait for you to be home and when I get to have my person back. Can’t wait to have my best friend home._

_I love you Alex, probably more than you will ever know or will ever understand._

_Your Best Friend_ ”

Ali couldn’t hold it together now and just let all of the tears come out. However, they weren’t all sad tears, but they were tears that came from her feeling loved. Her friends, her teammates, her family all took their time to write her something because they loved her and so she could have something to help get her through the months without them. She just couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such great people in her life.

After Ali sat there and thought about her amazing friends and pulled herself together a little bit, she grabbed her phone to send off one text to the gals.

 ** _Ali:_** **Seriously, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I can’t thank you enough for all that you guys do and how lucky I am to have you in my life. I can’t wait to see you guys. Miss my gals more than ever. #6days!!!**

Ali sent off the text and made her way to her bed to try to get some sleep. As she laid there to sleep, she couldn’t but think of her amazing team and how excited she was to see them soon. The last thoughts going through her head as she drifted off to sleep were two simple words: 6 days.


	7. Open When... You Have Just Left Camp Back To Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali had a great time back at camp with the gals, but being back in Germany is even more difficult now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly amazing. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback and comments. It honestly makes my day reading those. I loved them so much that I decided to write an update much sooner than I was anticipating.
> 
> This is a very long chapter, but there was so much that i felt like I needed to get into it and express so I hope you enjoy it. Definitely keep the comments coming and let me know what you think of this chapter and how this one makes you feel. I'm not going to lie, it got me feeling a little something after I wrote it.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this and I am thrilled that you guys like the story. Let me know what you think about this chapter and as always, ENJOY!!

**_‘Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We should be descending into Los Angeles in about 5 minutes. We thank you for flying with American Airlines and let me be the first here to welcome you to Los Angeles.’_ **

Ali couldn’t help but smile big as she heard the pilot speak into the intercom and say that she will be landing in a few minutes. Ali knew she was only minutes away from getting off the plane and seeing her friends. What’s even better is that camp doesn’t start until tomorrow, so she gets to spend one night with her closest friends at a house rather than the team hotel.

After a couple of minutes of waiting to get off the plane, Ali was finally on her way through the airport to head to baggage claim. She started walking as she pulled out her phone to send a text to her group message with Alex, Tobin, Kelley, and Ashlyn, but before she can even begin texting she heard some familiar voices yelling her name.

As she looked up to see where the familiar shouts were coming from, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw two of her friends jumping and waving for her attention.

“KRIEGER!! HEY KRIEGER!! OVER HERE!! KRIEGS!!! DAMNIT ALI LOOK AT US!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!” Kelley and Tobin shouted at the top of their lungs as they were jumping nonstop to get the attention of Ali.

Ali instantly ran over to here enthusiastic, yet embarrassing friends and pulled them into a hug.

“Ahhh… Oh my gosh I am so glad to see you two. I’ve missed you so much!!” Ali expressed as she squeezed both of them in a tight embrace.

“Well it’s about damn time you are home Krieger!! It’s been way too long.” Kelley replied back as she was pulling away from the group hug.

“Dude, finally you’re home. I freaking missed you.” Tobin finally said after she let go of Ali’s body and pulled away. “Let’s go get your stuff and you tell us all about Germany and the team.”

The girls made their way to baggage claim as Ali told them all about her time in Germany the last few months.

“I swear Krieger, if you have as many bags as I was told you would have I may scream.” Kelley snarled as the bags slowly started coming in through the tunnel.

“Well, how many were you told?” Ali asked.

“7.” Tobin said nonchalantly as she watched the bags pass by one by one ready to snatch up any that were Ali’s.

“Hah well no you won’t have to worry about that. It’s not 7!” Ali assured the two.

After about 10 minutes there at the baggage claim, Tobin was finally grabbing Ali’s last bag that had come through.

“Are you kidding me?! 6 bags Krieger!! You said there wasn’t that many!” Kelley expressed her displeasure.

“No, I never said that. I said there wasn’t going to be 7!” Ali responded back.

“Hah well looks like you owe her $20 Kel.” Tobin chirped in as they were making their way out of the airport to the car.

“Whoa, who do you owe $20 bucks to and why?” Ali asked curiously.

“Fucking Ash. She bet that you would have probably 6-7 bags for your trip here and I told her no way because you are only going to be here for like 10 days, so there’s no way you would bring that many bags back here. Seriously though, 6 bags. Really Kriegs?” Kelley asked her friend.

“Hey, a girl always has to be prepared!!” Ali expressed to her freckled friend, which ended up making Tobin laugh as she threw the last bag in the trunk before heading to the driver’s seat.

The girls got in the car and are talking as they head back to Alex’s house. Kelley then decides that they need to play some music and plays the classis ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls. All of the girls are pumped and start singing, no screaming the lyrics as they drive.

“IF YOU WANNABE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS, MAKE IT LAST FOREVER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS..”

“You know Tobs, you’re lucky that you and Alex are friends with the same people because that could have been awkward for you two. You guys don’t have to worry about pissing off the other’s friends by you guys ditching us to go do your stupid kissy kissy and all that couple crap.” Kelley said to Tobin.

“Hahah Kelley why does it bother you that Alex and I love each other?” Tobin laughed out to her friend.

“Oh no it doesn’t bother me, what bothers me is that you two just won’t stop kissing in front of me. Like seriously, you two need to just get a room.” Kelly replied back.

“We do have a room, but then that’s when you either get mad at us for ditching you guys or that’s when you barge right into the room and interrupt us.” Tobin pointedly said back.

“What! Did you just say you and Alex love each other? Like LOVE LOVE? The real deal?” Ali asked curiously.

“Yes!” Tobin responded with the biggest smile possible.

“Eeeeekkk!! Oh my gosh Tobin I am so happy for you!! Seriously, you and Alex need to tell me everything when we get back.” Ali excitedly told her friend.

“Ugh, not the story again… We get it, they’re cute together. They’re the Baby Horse and Tobs blah blah blah.” Kelley said while rolling her eyes, as Tobin just laughed and nodded her head towards Ali.

“Speaking of Alex, where is she and Ashlyn? I’m surprised they didn’t come to the airport.” Ali finally asked the question she’s been wanting to ask since she first saw the two girls at the airport.

“They both had an extra training with Dawn this afternoon to get some test out of the way for tomorrow and then I think they had meetings with their agents or something.” Tobin shrugged as she answered Ali.

“Oh okay. Well I am excited to see them and the rest of the gals tomorrow.” Ali said excitedly.

Kelley and Tobin just smiled and shook their heads as they looked at each other without answering. After about 20 minutes, the girls were finally pulling into Alex’s driveway. As the car stopped, Tobin and Kelley told Ali to go ahead and head inside and that they would get the bags.

Ali smiled as she thanked them and then grabbed her purse and duffle bag before making her way to the front door. She turned the door handle and stepped into the house to a very surprising welcoming.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! WELCOME HOME KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!”

All of her teammates shouted as they turned on the lights to the living room.

In shock, Ali couldn’t form words as she was so happy to see her team all standing before her and smiling.

She instantly just started thanking them and started hugging each one of them and told them how much she loved them. Ali couldn’t believe her team would do something like that and she felt like this is what she needed. She needed to be home with her girls and she can’t wait to get back out there on the pitch with them.

After mingling with all of her teammates, Ali finally had a chance to pull Alex aside and talk with her.

“Alex, seriously thank you for this. You are the best. I love you and I’ve missed you so much but you didn’t need to do this.” Ali expressed to her younger teammate.

“Aww Ali I’ve missed you too. But I didn’t do this, well I mean I did but it wasn’t my plan. It was all Ashlyn’s idea and I just helped her execute it. She’s missed you Ali. Like seriously.” Alex explained to the confused looking Ali. “She hasn’t been her normal ‘let’s go out and party and have a great time’ Ashlyn, she’s been the old lady that has to make sure she’s available at certain times for when you call or when you skype her. She’s missed you more than you know.”

Ali just smiled as she looked over to Ashlyn, who was in an animated conversation with Tobin and Pinoe. She then looked back at Alex. “Hey seriously, congrats on you and Tobin. The little Tobster said you two were in love. I am seriously so happy for you Alex. You two deserve nothing but the best and you are best when you are with each other.” Ali congratulated her friend.

“I love you Ali. I’ve missed you so much.” Alex said as she pulled Ali in for a hug.

“I love you too Baby Horse.” Ali simply replied back.

The two girl pulled apart, but walk towards Tobin, Ashlyn, and Pinoe with their arms linked together. Alex instantly wrapped her arms around Tobin and kissed her cheek as Ali greeted the other two.

After a few minutes of talking, Ali pulled Ashlyn away to the back patio so they could have a moment to talk with each other. Once they got out there, Ali just pulled Ashlyn into a big hug without saying any words.

After a few seconds of the embrace, Ashlyn finally spoke up. “Hey Al, what’s this for?”

“Just, thank you. Thank you for everything. For being my best friend, for writing the letters, for planning the trip for Kyle and my mom to come be with me, for knowing me so well, for planning all of this, for just being you Ashlyn. Seriously, I don’t deserve you in my life but I am so thankful to have you. I love you.” Ali expressed to Ashlyn through the tears forming in her eyes.

“Anything for you Princess, but you’re wrong.” Ashlyn corrected her. “I am the lucky one to have you Ms. Alexandra Krieger in my life. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I love you too.”

Ali just smiled as she hugged Ashlyn again before her best friend spoke up again. “Alright Princess, we should get back in there and join the gals because they’ve missed you. Get ready for an amazing 10 days with us.”

They headed inside back to the party and Ali enjoyed the rest of her night.

Ali couldn’t be any happier than she possibly was when she is with her team. They’re more than just a team, but they’re family. Even through the hard and intense practices with Jill and the crazy hard workouts that Dawn had them go through, Ali never felt happier than to be there with them all. The ten days flew by so fast and it was time for Ali to say goodbye to all of the girls for another three months.

Ali made sure to give each girl at least three hugs and probably 100 I love you’s before she got into the car with Tobin, Alex, and Ashlyn to head to the airport.

As Ali walked up to her terminal, she couldn’t help but start to feel her heart breaking because she knew it was going to be harder than before to leave. They made it to her gate and Ali took a few deep breaths because she knew it was time to say goodbye.

Tobin was the first for her to say her goodbye to.

“Well Kriegs, have a great time there and show them what the warrior princess is all about. No more getting nutmegged, I think I’ve shown you all that I can so now you’ll be ready for the next time some mediocre forward tries to pull that on you.” Tobin jokingly said as she looked Ali in the eyes. “Just kidding, but seriously Al, have a great time and I will miss you.”

Ali laughed as she pulled Tobin in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to look at Alex and as she began to speak.

“Ahh Ali, I really wish that you didn’t have to go. It was so great having you back home. I missed my shopping buddy and laying on the beach with you. I love you and I can’t wait for you to be back for good and here to win Olympic Gold with us.” Alex expressed to her friend as she pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you for everything this week and for being the same warrior princess that we have missed and loved.”

“Aww I am going to miss you so much. I am going to miss both of you.” Ali said as she pulled away to point between Alex and Tobin. “You two are truly perfect for each other and I am so happy for you two.”

Ali gave them both another hug before turning to look at Ashlyn. Alex and Tobin walked away hand in hand to give the two some space. Ali was holding it together pretty well when she said goodbye to everyone else, but once she looked Ashlyn in the eyes she just lost it.

“Hey now, it’s okay.” Ashlyn said as she pulled the defender into her. “I know it’s hard, but you’ll be home soon and I promise you that I will never let you leave again without me there with you Alex. If you go, then you best believe I will be going too.”

“Really?” Ali asked as she pulled her head away from under Ashlyn’s chin.

Ashlyn just nodded yes as she gave Ali her famous one-dimpled smile.

After a few minutes of hugging and just enjoying the moment, Ali spoke up. “Well, I guess I should head over there now. I’m about to board.” Ashlyn just nodded as Ali wanted to say a few more things. “Thank you for everything Ashlyn. I love you and I will miss you the most. I’ll call you when I get to my apartment.”

As Ali was about to pull away, Ashlyn pulled her in for one more hug. “Ali, I’m seriously going to miss you. I love you, I hope you know that. There’s no one that I’d rather have in my life than you. Have a safe flight Princess. I love you.”

Ashlyn squeezed tight in her final hug and gave Ali a kiss on her forehead before letting her go to go back to Germany.

                            **\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ali made her way to the front door of her apartment as she finally got all 6 of her bags into the place. Exhausted from the long flight, Ali was finally happy to be back home. Ali turned on the light in her kitchen to see that there was a present on her table.

She walked over to the table to see that there was a little note card with her name on it next to a bouquet of lilies. Ali opened the note card to see a little note was written in it.

“ _Princess,_

_I miss you already. I hope these make you smile and don’t forget to read your letter you have for this situation._

_XOXO_ ”

Ali smiled at the fact that her best friend was able to keep surprising her when she thought there was nothing more she could do. Ali then went to her bedroom to look through the drawer to grab the letter at which her best friend was referring to.

Ali read the title of the letter before quickly ripping it open.

_Open When… You have just left camp back to Germany._

“ _Alex,_

_Seriously, if you think writing these letters are getting easier, well you’d be wrong. Some of these letters are fun to write, but this one is hard because I know you reading this means that you have left us, left me again and I know I won’t be handling it that well. I truly hate saying goodbye to you, I hope you know that._

_But for some good news, I hope you like your flowers. I bet you’re shocked as to how I was able to get the flowers there for you to come home to right? You know I have some great tricks up my sleeve. I just wanted you to walk back home and not feel empty for having to leave us again, but to feel welcomed back to Germany. I know how much you really do love it there, so I thought I’d make it a little easier to be happy to be back there for these last three months. BUT that’s it ok… Three more months and then no more of this malarkey of you being gone and leaving me. I am really not a fan of it at all._

_Anyways, the surprises aren’t over with yet. I know I know, shocker right? But if you’d go look inside you duffle bag right above your Penn State shirt (Yuck by the way) you’ll find another envelope full of some great things from this weekend. Just a few things to help you know how much we love you and how happy we were to have our warrior princess home. Can’t wait until you are home for good!_

_So enjoy Alex and just know how much I wish I wasn’t writing this letter. I can guarantee you that I am either probably complaining to Tobin and Alex about how much I miss you, or I’m just looking through my phone at the hundreds of pictures that I guarantee you took on my phone of yourself and us together and just wishing I could have you back home, or honestly, I am probably doing both of them. Words can’t describe how much I miss having you around and how I wish you didn’t have to leave again. But I know after you read this letter, that there are only three little months that separate you from being back home with me._

_Well, just know that I miss you and I love you so much Alex. I hope you enjoy the little things from camp and I can’t wait to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Your Best Friend_ ”

Ali hurriedly made her way to her duffle bag and quickly found the envelope that was indeed on top of her Penn State shirt. She smiled and shook her head as she opened up the envelope. She couldn’t help but smile as out fell a few little items from her trip.

First she noticed the movie theater stub from when she and Ashlyn went to the movies with Alex and Tobin and enjoyed a night out with her friends. Next she looked through a little baggy filled with seashells and sand from the beach. She couldn’t help but smile at this because she remembers the exact moment a few days ago that she told Ashlyn that if she could, she would just bring the beach back with her. Next she laughed at the picture strip that was taken during the wedding they crashed one night. Alex, Tobin, Pinoe, Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley and Whitney all were walking the beach on an easy day of practice at camp and ran into some fans who invited them to the wedding. They couldn’t say no as they made their way to the photo booth and took some great pictures.

Ali couldn’t help but smile while looking through each of these little mementos as she saw that she missed two things from inside the envelope. She reached in and first grabbed the picture that was placed in there. She instantly smiled as she sees that it was a picture taken at Alex’s house the first night she got to LA and they all had gathered to take a picture. She loved seeing the picture of her favorite people all looking so happy.

She then reached in to grab a piece of paper that was folded up. Quickly unfolding it, she began to read it.

“ _Alex,_

_Okay first, I hope that these little things helped you remember how amazing the time that you were home with us was. I know that all of the gals really enjoyed it. I DEFINITELY ENJOYED IT MORE THAN YOU’LL EVER KNOW. But, I have one more surprise for you… It’s the last one for now I promise. If you go back and look in your wonderful duffle bag, you’ll see that I left you a little gift under your Penn State shirt. (Again, YUCK!) I hope you enjoy it and know that I am thinking about you always Alex. I love you so much…_

_Love,_

_Your Best Friend_ ”

Ali couldn’t help but wonder what possibly Ashlyn could have left in her duffle bag. She quickly dug under her clothes again and after she reached her Penn State shirt, she took it out to see a very blue sweater. She pulled out the blue to recognize what it was.

“Ash’s favorite sweater….” Ali whispers to herself.

Ali couldn’t believe that Ashlyn would send back to Germany with Ali her favorite and most prized UNC sweater. Ali knew how much the sweater means to Ashlyn, but she absolutely loved the sweater. She didn’t like the sweater because it was a UNC, but she loved how warm and comfy it was. Also, she pretty much loved it because Ashlyn loved it and she loved anything that Ashlyn did. Plus, she thinks she looks good in Ashlyn’s things and loves to take her best friend’s clothes. The final reason why she loved it, and probably main reason, was because she knew that it would always smells like Ashlyn.

Ali pulled the sweater into her and took in a deep inhale to be pleasantly intoxicated with the smell of her best friend that she loved and missed very dearly. She couldn’t hold it together as she finally let out some tears that she had been holding in since she let go of Ashlyn’s body and boarded the plane.

After Ali pulled it together, she headed to her room to go to bed. Before she closed her eyes though, she sent Ashlyn a quick text.

**_Ali:_ Ash, thank you so much. I love you so much. You’re my best friend and nothing will ever change that I promise. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon.**

Ali then cuddled up into bed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep wearing Ashlyn’s sweater to make her feel like she was back home.


	8. Open When... You Go On A Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali finally goes on a date, but with who??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been extremely busy and then I got caught up in my other story that I am writing. I also didn't know how I really wanted to do this chapter, but I think I found a way to write it that you all will like.
> 
> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and I hope you all like this chapter. I made it extra long just for you all being so patient. Thank you again for your support.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Again, thank you so much for your support and as always, ENJOY!!!

“A date? Oh, with who?” Alex asked curiously.

“Kelley Maner’s brother, Mathew. He asked me out to dinner, so I said yes.” Ali explained over the phone.

“Wow, Ali that’s great. Do you like him or is this just like a friend thing?” Alex again asked.

“I mean he’s really cute and he’s always been really nice. I guess I haven’t been with anyone really in a long time, so why not you know.” Ali told the younger girl.

Before Alex could respond, Tobin walked into the room and started whining. “Hey Lex, come on!! I want to go to the beach.”

“Hold on Tobs, I’m on the phone with Ali.” Alex told her girlfriend.

“What, tell Kriegs I said hi!” Tobin said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Tobin says hi. But seriously Ali, that’s great. I’m sure you and Mathew will have a great time. When is the date?” Alex asked as she went back to her conversation on the phone.

“Friday.” Ali responded as she heard Tobin start to say something on the other end of the line.

“Date? Mathew? But what about Ash and…” Tobin started to say before Alex covered her mouth with her hand.

“Wait... What was Tobs saying? What does she mean Ashlyn?” Ali asked Alex instantly.

“Uh, nothing. You know Tobin, she probably got a few things confused. But hey Ali we have to get going, we are meeting my family at the beach. But I’ll talk to you soon okay? I love you and miss you.” Alex quickly says before Ali can ask too many questions. “Tobin says she misses and loves you too. We’ll be watching your game later tonight. Bye Ali.”

“Oh, okay. Sounds good and have fun with your family. I love and miss you both so much.” Ali says before hanging up the phone.

After Ali hung up with Alex, she couldn’t help but think what Tobin could have meant about Ashlyn. She called Kyle to ask what he thought but after four rings, it went to voicemail. Great, she thought. Ali couldn’t get her mind off of what the possible meaning could have been, so she decided to try to take her mind off of it with a run.

After about an hour and 5 miles later, Ali finally returned back to her apartment. Between it getting really dark, the cold air that burned her lungs and the ache in her legs from running, Ali knew it was time to return home.

After about a thirty minute shower and a quick dinner, Ali sat on the couch watching the tv show FRIENDS in German. Ali couldn’t help but still think of what Tobin could have possibly meant about Ashlyn and it really started to bug her.

After another hour or so, Ali couldn’t take it anymore and decided that she just had to ask Tobin herself what she meant. Ali pulled out her phone to send Tobin a text, but instantly knew that most likely Tobin would be out surfing still. Even if she wasn’t surfing, there was a great chance that Tobin wouldn’t have her phone with her because Tobin never has her phone with her.

So, Ali decided that she would text Alex because she always had her phone on her no matter what, and she was going to find out what Tobin meant one way or another.

**Ali: Are you with Tobs by chance?**

**Ali only had to wait about thirty seconds before she saw the little texting dots that Alex was responding back, just like she was counting on.**

**Baby Horse: She’s out surfing right now. Why, what’s up? Do you need her?**

**Ali: Oh no, well yeah I do but it’s not that important.**

**Baby Horse: Okay. Are you sure Kriegs?**

**Ali: I’m not sure.**

**Baby Horse: What is it Ali?**

**Ali: Ugh, okay it’s just something she said earlier. Alex, what did she mean by what about Ashlyn? I know you know because you two know exactly what each other think and say. Just, please tell me. Is there something wrong with Ash?**

Ali waited patiently for Alex to text back and she was both, nervous and excited, as to what her response would be. After about five minutes, she finally got the text.

**Baby Horse: No Kriegs, nothing is wrong with Ash. Truth is, Tobin just meant that she wondered if she knew you were going on a date because. Does she know by the way? And… okay don’t take this the wrong way Ali, but you are absolutely oblivious when it comes to that girl lol.**

**Ali: No, I haven’t told her yet. The date isn’t until another 3 days and I was going to tell her when she texted me after her camp. Oblivious? How and what am I oblivious about lol**

**Baby Horse: Okay Ali I love you, but you kill me. You know Ashlyn loves you and will do anything for you, right? Just like Tobin loves and will do anything for me…**

**Ali: Okay but I still don’t know what you mean. We have great best friends, but you and Tobin are together so it’s different.**

**Baby Horse: Hahah Ali, I swear. Okay, I’m going to tell you this because I love you and just want you happy. Ashlyn has been your best friend for what, 5-6 years now? Besides the fact that you are both old, you have been through a lot together. She’s been there for you for everything. Your injury, the break ups, the ups and the downs. What Tobin is to me, Ash is for you. She loves you more than could possibly imagine, believe me. Have you ever wondered why you haven’t really dated much after meeting Ash? Why every hot guy that Kelley or Syd has ever tried to push towards you, you have made an excuse or found a reason why they weren’t good enough? Why you haven’t opened your heart out to anyone? Maybe, just maybe, it’s because deep down, your heart has already been filled up by love. Maybe it’s trying to tell you that the person you have needed and wanted has been there all along for you, you have just been too OBLIVIOUS to see it. I mean, just maybe lol**

**Ali: So you’re saying that the person that I want to be with is already in my life? And Ash to me is like Tobs to you? Okay… so should I not go out with Mathew then? By the way, I am not old thank you very much lol**

**Baby Horse: No, I’m not saying that. Talk to and tell Ashlyn about him and see what she says. I love you Ali. Just, open up and listen to your heart Kriegs. Follow it, because that’s what I did and now I am with the only person that has really ever truly loved me. I’m with the love of my life and she just happened to be my best friend. Just think about what I said okay? I’m going to lunch with Tobin and my family, so I’ll talk to you soon. Love you Kriegs.**

**Ali: Okay, thank you for telling me everything Alex even though I’m not sure I fully understand what you mean lol but I love you too and tell Tobs I love her. Have fun and I’ll talk to you soon.**

Ali couldn’t help but reread all of Alex’s text to try and understand what she meant by what she said. Ash was to her as Tobs was to Alex, what the hell does that even mean she thought.

Ali looked at the time on her phone to see that it was 11:30pm, so it was about 3:30pm back in the states for Ashlyn. She knew her camp was supposed to be done around 3ish, so she decided to send her a text before she went off to bed.

**Ali: So I had a very interesting talk with Baby Horse a little bit ago and she said so much stuff that was absolutely confusing. Maybe you could decode her for me lol but I just wanted to say hi and hope that you had a great camp today. And guess what, I have a date on Friday with Maner’s brother Mathew. Crazy right lol but text me when you have a chance. I miss you!**

Ali sent the message and then made her way to bed. She was extremely exhausted and knew she had to get up at six in the morning to get ready for her game at ten tomorrow. She tried to stay awake as late as she could, but after lying in bed for twenty minutes, sleep took over her.

Ali woke up the next morning to her alarm going off. After hitting the snooze button a few times, she finally got up and made her way to the field for her game.

Ali got changed and did her pregame warm up with her team and was now just sitting in the locker room waiting to have to head on to the field. With thirty minutes to wait, Ali watched as her teammates all did their own little pregame rituals. Some danced, some played cards, some played hacky sack, while others just sat and watched their teammates.

Ali sat watching her teammates and listened to music to get prepared for the game. She decided to look at her phone and look through her pictures that motivate her. She scrolled through her pictures on her phone of the gals back home, her mom, her dad, and Kyle. She couldn’t help but feel the urge to do great for them, the ones who believe in her.

She then scrolled to her last picture that she looks at before every game. She couldn’t help but smile at the picture of her and Ashlyn holding up the World Cup trophy. She closed to her eyes to try and feel that feeling again as she finally achieved the goal that she had been wanting ever since she was a little girl.

After she opened her eyes, she realized that she had notifications on her phone of a couple of text messages. She couldn’t help but smile to see that they were text messages from her favorite person. She couldn’t believe she is just now seeing it because they were sent to her at four in the morning and then again at eight in the morning, but she has been busying trying to prepare for her game. She finally opened them up and read what they had said.

**_Ashlyn ;)_ : A date…. **

**_Ashlyn ;)_ : Good luck at your game today Princess. I know you are going to go out and do work. I mean, you are the best back in the world right? I’ll definitely be up to watch it and I know some of the other gals are going to watch it too. I love you and have a great game. And Mathew is a lucky guy to be going on a date with you, believe me. Well good luck. I miss you too… **

Ali was wanting to text back after she saw her first text message, but their captain called for them all to get together and have a quick talk before they had to go out on the pitch. She decided that she would just text her back after the game.

After 90 plus minutes of play, and one hard fought battle, Ali was finally able to sit down and take a breather. She couldn’t help but smile as her team celebrated their 2-1 win and watched as the girls all started their celebratory dance. The girls instantly pulled her up to dance and cheer her on because it was Ali who scored the winning goal in the 91st minute after all.

After all of the celebrating, they all decided to shower and relax before they go out for the night. They were fighting for first place and a chance to potentially win it all. With only a little over a month left, this was the most important part of the season. So, with them getting this big win and on top of the leader board, there was no reason not to celebrate.

Ali finally made it back to her place after gathering her stuff, doing a few interviews and taking pictures with some fans. She threw her phone on its charger before quickly jumping into the shower. After Ali got out of the shower, she made her way to her phone to look at all of the text messages and notifications she had.

She couldn’t help but smile at all of the Instagram pictures that she was tagged in from the fans she signed things for or from the ones she took pictures with. She then looked through all of her text messages from her teammates on the plan for the night, and then she saw the ones from her gals. She couldn’t help but smile to see that Tobin, Alex, Pinoe, Kelley, and Ashlyn had all stayed up really late to watch her game and texted her throughout it in their group message.

**Pinoe: Krieger!! Nice fucking slide tackle.**

**Squirrel: Seriously Kriegs, you may have to teach me that one.**

**Squirrel: But HAHA way to completely miss that ball on that clear out lol**

**Baby Horse: Like you should be talking Kel. You missed the ball and fell when you were trying to kick that cross the other day lol**

**Squirrel: You have no proof Baby Horse!**

**Tobs: BUT I DO :)**

**Squirrel: FUCK YOU BOTH**

**Pinoe: Children stop and watch the damn game. Squirrel, sleep at half time because you’re even more bitchy than usual when it’s late at night.**

**Tobs: KRIEGS!!!!! NICE NUTMEG!!!**

**Squirrel: WHAT THE???? Damn Kriegs!!**

**Pinoe: OK, I SEE YOU KRIEGER!!**

**Baby Horse: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah Ali!!!**

**Pinoe: KRIEGER WITH THE GAME WINNER!!**

**Tobs: Warrior PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Squirrel: GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashlyn ;): That’s my best friend!!!!!**

**Pinoe: AND THAT’S A WRAP!! PLAYER OF GAME, WARRIOR PRINCESS!!! The tv even said so itself.**

**Tobs: HAH Pinoe, you don’t know German! You have no idea what that even said lol**

**Squirrel: Yeah, stick to your French.**

**Pinoe: It said blah blah blah ALI KRIEGER. SOOOOOOOO, it means KRIEGER IS PLAYER OF GAME!!!!**

**Baby Horse: Okay, okay you all stop! It’s time for bed for us, so congrats Ali and you played great! Loved the goal girl and you were DEFINITELY the player of the game for us and for them. Love you all and everybody stop blowing up my phone.**

**Squirrel: Tobs, better control your girl. And you two act like you’re going to actually sleep LOL**

**Pinoe: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH get it TOBS!!!!**

**Baby Horse: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!**

**Tobs: Hah thanks a lot for that one guys. But anyways, great game Kriegs!! LOVED the nutmeg!! Goodnight everyone!**

**Pinoe: Night!! And KRIEGER, GREAT FUCKING JOB. LOVE YOU AND COME BACK TO AMERICA NOW PLEASE.**

**Squirrel: I AGREE WITH PINOE!! But, okay night ya’ll and great game Kriegy!! You were a complete badass, like always.**

Ali couldn’t help but cry from laughing at her friends and all of their text messages. She looked at her phone and decided to send them a text even though she knew that they all would be asleep from staying up watching her game.

**_Ali:_ I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WATCHING THE GAME. YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! I may have stolen a few of all of your talents to get that goal and nutmeg ;) You all better watch out, I’m not just a defender anymore. Telling Jill to put me either in the midfield or that forward spot. Taking all of your jobs lol No but seriously, thank you guys again and I can’t wait to see you next month for good. LOVE YOU GALS!! **

Ali couldn’t help but laugh after she sent her message and then realized that she only had one text throughout the game from Ash, which was weird because she usually texts her every other second possible. Ali decided to send her a personal text of her own to thank her.

**_Ali_ : ASHLYN!!! THANK YOU so much for staying up and watching me play. I meant to text you before the game but I ran out of time. Just know that you’re encouraging words are the last thing I saw before the game. And when I scored that goal and pointed to the sky, I was pointing for you. My best friend who believes in me through everything, that goal was for you ;) I know you’re probably asleep so I’ll talk to you when you wake up. Thank you again and I love you!!! **

Ali then went to make herself some food and decided that she would try to take a nap before she had to get ready for her fun night out. With all of the encouraging words from her friends, she knew she deserved to have a good night tonight.

                                 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know Kyle, I haven’t been on a real date in like two years.” Ali said to her brother on the phone.

“Hah that’s because you always take Ashlyn as your date to anywhere you go where you need a date Ali. Where is he taking you?” Kyle laughed out.

“I don’t know. Some art museum I think and then dinner.” Ali responded as she tried to finish getting ready. “Speaking of Ash, have you talked to her at all? I haven’t heard from her since my game and then a text message from her after it.”

“I think she’s on a surfing trip or something, I don’t know.” Kyle tried to say nonchalantly. “When is this guy coming to pick you up?” Kyle asked, trying to change the subject.

“Uh okay. And he should be here any minute. It’s weird though, she would have told me if she went on a trip. Did she go with Kelley and Tobin?” Ali asked curiously.

“Oh I don’t know. She may not even be on a surfing trip. Maybe her phone broke or something.” Kyle said trying to cover his tracks. “Anyways, what are you wearing?”

“Okay Kyle, for one, I have already texted Alex to see if this outfit works, and for two, what’s going on? You sound weird. What do you know about Ashlyn?” Ali asked suspiciously.

“Ah, nothing Ali just, okay. I love you and because I love you I am going to tell you the truth.” Kyle said giving up before taking a deep breath and answering his sister. “Okay Ali, the truth is that you have a date tonight so have fun and I got to go. Love you BB!!”

“KYLE!! WHAT?” Ali yelled into the phone as she heard her brother laugh and then hang up on her.

Before Ali could call him back, she had a text message from Kyle for her. She opened it up and just shook her head at what her brother had said.

**Kyle BB: Okay so I love you and don’t be mad at me okay lol or go ahead and be mad and then I can tell mom and I’ll definitely be the FAVORITE child lol but anyways, have fun tonight and I can’t wait to hear all about your night. But I will tell you one thing, make sure you read your letter before you date. LOVE YOU BB. K BYE.**

Ali couldn’t believe her brother hung up the phone on her, but she just laughed because she knows that he knows something. But remembering what her brother said, she knew that there had been a letter from Ashlyn for this situation and her going on a date. So, Ali made her way to her drawer in her room and got out the letter.

_Open When….. You go on a date._

Ali read over the title and then ripped it open quickly.

_“Alex,_

_I have to admit something to you. This…. Okay, this is probably one of the hardest letters that I had to write. I honestly didn’t want to even write this, but I knew that there was a possibility that while you are gone, that you may be asked out on a date. I mean look at you, who wouldn’t want to go out on a date with you?_

_Anyways, first I’d like to say that you need to probably stop worrying about what you think you look like because anything you wear, you look amazing in. I know you, and you’ve probably tried one at least seven different outfits to see what you liked best. Those outfits probably had about three changes of shoes for each one too huh? Truth is, you could wear sweats and still slay because you are absolutely gorgeous. So, stop worrying about what you are wearing and asking Baby Horse and Kyle what they think. You know they are going to tell you that you look amazing in all because it’s the truth. But I bet Alex loved helping you get dressed for your big date. So, stop worrying and know that you look amazing in anything and everything, so what you are probably wearing is stunning._

_Also, I just wanted to say have fun on your date. Whoever the guy is taking you out better know that he is one lucky guy. I mean to get the opportunity, no, the privilege to go on a date with you makes me jealous. I mean, it makes everyone in the world jealous because you are too amazing. He better be a good guy and hold the door open for you and pull out your chair. He better not try and put his hands on you because if I find out he does, I’ll personally come to Germany and kick his ass._

_Well Princess, I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the date. You absolutely deserve to be with someone who treats you right. So have fun and I can’t wait to hear all about it. I’m happy for you._

_Love you,_

_You’re best friend_

_Okay, you know what, I can’t do this. Ali I have to tell you the truth. Honestly, I am not really that happy for you that you’re going on a date. Actually, it kills me. I mean, no I am happy you found someone to go on a date with, but it hurts me at the same time. You’re my best friend Ali and honestly all I want is to see you happy, but what if I don’t want someone else making you happy?_

_I know I may not be making much sense and I may be just circling my words, but what I am trying to say is that, you deserve the best and I don’t really believe there is anyone out there better for you than, ahh, than someone who knows you more than you know yourself._

_Ali, truth is, the reason why I hated writing this letter and it hurts me is because I am afraid that when you go on your date, that this could be ‘the one’ and then I’ll lose you. These years together have been so great because you have been by my side and there has only been just you and me. No one else that I had to fight for your attention. And I’m not saying that I want you to not have someone, because you deserve the best and someone who truly loves you. I just, I don’t think there is someone out there who loves you more than I do. You’re my best friend, my partner in crime, my princess, my pain in the ass, my person. You’re the one that I would choose over anyone else no matter who they were._

_Ahh, I know I may sound selfish and you may not understand what I am trying to say because I am just rambling, but ahh never mind Ali. Have a great time and just know that no guy will ever be good enough for you… I love you and have a great time.”_

Ali couldn’t believe what she just read… Was Ashlyn trying to tell her she loved her? Was Ashlyn telling her that this guy wasn’t good for her? How could she possibly know, she has no idea who the guy would have been if and when she did go out on a date. Could this be why Ashlyn hasn’t really talked to her after she told her about the date… Ashlyn said that she loves her more than any of them. Well of course she does, they are best friends after all. But, did Ashlyn want to be more?

Ali had so much going on in her head and was about to call Ashlyn when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it up to see a smiling Mathew with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He handed them over and told her that he thought her favorite flowers were roses, so he made sure to buy them. Ali just smiled and put them in a vase as she thought about the last flowers that were in it; the lilies that Ashlyn had sent her because Ashlyn knew that lilies were her favorite flowers, not roses.

Ali put the flowers in the water and then followed Mathew out to his car for their night. Ali was having a good time with him and they made their small talk about the art and sculptures they saw and then talk about soccer. Ali tried her hardest to focus on him because he was a really sweet guy, but she couldn’t help but think about what Ashlyn had said.

She then started thinking about how she wished that she was out at dinner with Ashlyn and not him. She couldn’t help thinking about what Ashlyn could be doing and how much she truly missed her. She started thinking about how much Ashlyn meant to her and then what Alex had said before.

Ashlyn to her is what Tobin is to Alex, and now Tobin and Alex are together in love. Wait, does she love Ashlyn?

Of course she does, they were best friends. Does she love her more than that though? There are nights where she doesn’t want to do anything but be cuddled up with Ashlyn on the couch watching a game or movie but that’s normal. All best friends do that right?

With her mind on Ashlyn, she couldn’t help but be distracted and Mathew seemed to notice. Ali just smiled and apologized and he told her that he understood. Ali then asked if they could ask for a check because she was tired and was ready to head home.

They made small talk on the way back to her apartment and he walked her up to the door like a gentlemen. She thanked him for the fun night and gave him a hug before heading inside. She closed the door and walked to the counter to throw her purse down. She was about to pull out her phone and call Ashlyn when she heard a knock at the door.

She figured it had to be Mathew probably bringing her something that she forgot in his car or that he wanted to say. She opened the door and her mouth just dropped when she made eye contact with the person standing in the doorway.

“Hey Princess. These are for you.” Ashlyn said with her one dimpled smile as she held a bouquet of lilies out for Ali to take.

“Ash…” Ali just whispered out, not believing that she was standing in front of her in her doorway in Germany.

“I’m sorry for intruding and coming unannounced, I just needed to tell you something.” Ashlyn said as Ali welcomed her into her apartment.

Ali closed the door and was turning around to face Ashlyn and asking her what she needed to say before she was interrupted. “What did you ne…”

Ashlyn leaned forward and pulled Ali in for a kiss. It wasn't rough, or sloppy, or dry, but it was a gentle and passionate kiss. Ali immediately responded and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck as she kissed back. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn’t even open her eyes when Ashlyn pulled back for air.

“Ali, I’m sorry. I have been waiting to do that for years. And I know that you probably didn’t want that or anything but I’m sorry I was just in the moment.” Ashlyn mumbled out trying to explain herself. “I just needed and wanted to come here to tell you that I have missed you so much and that I love you, but more than just a best friend, I love you lik…”

Ashlyn was interrupted when Ali leaned in and captured her lips. Again with their lips pressed together, they both got lost in the kiss.

Ali then pulled away this time and they both were gasping for air.

Out of breath, Ali pressed her forehead against Ashlyn’s, and with her eyes closed she whispered out. “I have missed you so much…”


	9. Open When... You Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn arrives in Germany...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW guys. Thank you so much for your support. I am sorry that it's taken me so long to write a new chapter, but I have been really busy with the last weeks of school. Then my fiance tore his ACL and I have been trying to help him out. It's definitely been chaotic but thank you so much for being patient. 
> 
> This chapter is a LONG one with I think about over 10,000 words to it. There are many emotions to that will come to you all from reading this and just stick with me. You need to know that I am a sucker for happy endings :) So I hope you all read and enjoy this chapter because I put a lot into and I think it came out the way that i wanted and it helped set up the next chapter to come.
> 
> Definitely leave me some comments and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thank you so much again for your support and as always, ENJOY!!!

Ali and Ashlyn just stood there in silence for a few minutes with their eyes closed and arms still wrapped up around each other.

Ashlyn finally opens up her eyes and can’t help but smile at Ali. She just looks at Ali, who still has her eyes closed, and just takes in her beauty and the fact that she actually has her arms wrapped around her best friend.

“What are you smiling at?” Ali asks with her eyes still closed.

“How do you know I’m smiling?” Ashlyn asks curiously.

“Because, I can feel your heart beat faster and that only happens when you are smiling at something you like or when you are scared. So either you are smiling at me or you are scared of me, so I went with smiling of course.” Ali says with a smirk on her face.

The smile on Ashlyn’s face just grew as she pulled Ali closer into her. “Well you know princess, you’re wrong.”

“What?” Ali asked as she pulled back and opened her eyes to look at Ashlyn. “What do you mean I am wrong? You are smiling.”

“Well, I mean, yes. I am smiling, but you’re wrong in a way too.” Ashlyn explained. “I am scared of you. Terrified actually!”

“Why? Am I that ugly that you are scared of me?” Ali laughed out.

“Oh shut up, not even and you know that. You are gorgeous. But, I am scared of you because of what you do to me.” Ashlyn answered back.

“What… what do I do to you?” Ali asked confused.

“You… ugh, you make my head spin. Seriously Alex, you have no idea what just being around you does to me. You’re intoxicating and I can’t get enough of you. I love you more than you will ever know or could possibly understand, and that scares me. Anyways, how was your date?” Ashlyn asked curiously.

Ali couldn’t help but feel her heart beat faster as Ashlyn tries to explain to her. “The date? Oh yeah, well I mean it was nice and he was great. But, I just couldn’t help but think about someone very special to me. Someone who I love, very much. A certain blonde actually.” Ali says with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? And who could that possibly be?” Ashlyn asks cheekily.

Ali leaned forward and pressed her lips right below Ashlyn’s ear before whispering. “… Pinoe.”

“What? Ali, that’s not even funny.” Ashlyn said with wide eyes as she watched Ali walking away to her room.

“Well, sorry about it.” Ali called back as she walked into her room to change into comfier clothes.

Ashlyn walked into Ali’s living and put her stuff behind the couch. She then put the flowers into a vase and noticed the roses. She shook her head and laughed to herself knowing that they were probably from that Mathew guy Ali had just went on a date with. Ashlyn then made her way to the couch and sat down to wait for Ali to come out.

“So, how long are you staying for Ash?” Ali called out of her room.

“Uh, well I guess that really depends.” Ashlyn called back as she suddenly feels her phone vibrate.

Ashlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket to notice that she had five text messages waiting for her. She quickly unlocked her screen so she could read the messages.

**BABY HORSE: OMG OMG OMG…. You know how romantic it is for you to just show up on her doorstep????? Let me know when you get there and how it goes. Are you going to kiss her? Are you going to tell her you love her? Are you bringing flowers? Yeah, definitely bring flowers!! TEXT me when you get there.**

**BABY HORSE: UH…. HELLO!!! I know your flight landed about an hour ago. Have you talked to her yet??? Does she know you LOVE her?**

**BABY HORSE: ASH!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, I am about to call Ali if you don’t answer me. Does she feel the same way?? Did you get her the flowers? Oh, bring chocolate too. Ali LOVES chocolate.**

**BABY HORSE: ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!!! YOU NEED TO TEXT ME BACK. DID YOU TELL HER YET??? DID YOU MAKE IT THERE SAFELY????**

**My Dude TOBS: So Alex is making me text you to see if you are just ignoring her or if you are busy with Kriegs. Can you text her so she calms down and doesn’t break anything? You know how she gets, she’s very impatient. She’s threatening to call Kriegs and we both know that wouldn’t be good, so when you get a chance PLEASE make my life easier and just send her a text lol Love you bud and tell Kriegs I say hi and miss her.**

Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh at Alex and all of her texts to her. Then to top it off, she made Tobin text her too. Poor Tobin, Ashlyn thought. The Baby Horse roped her into it. Just as Ashlyn was about to text her back, she hears Ali’s phone ring and then the defender answering it.

“Hello?” Ali said into the phone in her bedroom. “Oh hey Alex, what’s up?”

“ What? Oh yeah, she’s here.”

“No we haven’t really talked too much. She just got here like 10 minutes ago.”

“Hahaha no, I didn’t even hear her phone go off. So you know if I didn’t hear it, then she sure in hell didn’t hear it.”

“Yes! Exactly. Hah okay sounds good Alex. Tell Tobin I say hi and I love and miss you both like crazy. Only a few more weeks left till I’ll be back for good.”

“Okay will do. I’ll make sure to tell her. I love you too. Bye Alex.” Ali said as she finally walked out her bedroom after hanging up with Alex.

“Was that Baby Horse?” Ashlyn asks as Ali came to sit by her on the couch.

“Yes it was. Have you been ignoring her? And wait, did she know you were coming here because she called to ask if you have talked to me yet. Is there something you need to tell me Ash?” Ali asks with a smirk on her face.

“No, I haven’t been ignoring her.” Ash laughs out defensively. “You know Baby Horse, if you don’t answer within like three minutes she thinks you are ignoring her. Plus, I didn’t even see that I had any messages from her until I sat down a few minutes ago.”

“Mhmm… sure you didn’t. Ali says rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. “So Ash, I love the fact that you are here, but why? I mean don’t get me wrong, I am so happy you are, but I figured that you would be training back home and stuff before our next camp. Wait, how long are you here for?”

“Ha well thanks, I think. But no I just really missed you and wanted to come visit you. Well, me staying depends on you actually.” Ashlyn said looking at Ali.

“Me? Why me?” Ali asked confused.

“Hah, well Princess, if you didn’t want me to stay I would get a hotel for just the night and fly back home tomorrow. But, if you wanted me to stay, then I would stick to my original plan and stay the 5 days in Germany, watch your last game and then your playoff game, and then head home.” Ashlyn explained. “I just need to know which option you want and I’ll do it. Oh, and I need to know where my hotel is located and how to say it because I know there’s no way I could say that name to the cab driver. “

“Hmm… well I love the idea of option two Ash. I get to have you here to myself for five whole days!!!!” Ali said excitedly. “And what do you mean hotel? You’re staying here, you don’t need a hotel.”

“Well, I didn’t want to be too big of a bother by just showing up here and staying with you. Plus, I mean you could have wanted that Michael guy to come over.” Ashlyn said with a smirk.

“Hah okay first of all, you are never a bother. Like ever! Second, his name is Mathew and I wouldn’t just have him come over. And even if I did like him and he wanted to come over, I would choose to hang out with you and have you here over him any day.” Ali explained.

“Really? I mean, I don’t want to be a cock block or anything.” Ashlyn said as she looked down at her hands.

“Cock block? Really? That’s how you decided to describe this? Hah” Ali laughed out before continuing. “But yes Ash, really. I would choose you over him or frankly, anyone always. You’re my best friend.” Ali said assuringly.

“You’re my best friend too Ali… but that’s sort of the reason why I am here. I, ugh, I don’t want to be just your best friend.” Ashlyn tried to explain. “I love you more than that. Alex, I have loved you since the first time we met. And I know you may not feel the same way or anything and I understand, but I am just willing to take the risk and tell you how I feel because it’s been on my mind a lot lately. I then talked about it with Baby Horse, and that was probably the worst idea ever by the way. If you have something important to you, don’t tell her because she will bug you nonstop until you realize what you want I swear.”

“Yeah, hah I know how she is. She’s the best though because she sort of knows what we all want to do but are just afraid to admit it in a way.” Ali laughed out before continuing. “But Ash, you know I love you too. You’re my best friend and you mean the world to me. I think, it’s more than just a best friend though. I have been thinking a lot and I just can’t get you out of my head. It’s kind of annoying hah.”

“Annoying? Hah thanks, love you too Princess.” Ashlyn laughs as she rolls her eyes. “But I know what you mean. You are always on my mind and all I want is to do what you want and whatever makes you happy Ali.”

Ali leans forward and places her hands on Ashlyn’s face. She slowly brings her lips to Ashlyn’s for a gentle kiss. Ashlyn instantly closes her eyes and hums into the kiss as she wraps her arms around Ali to pull her closer.

They pull apart and with her eyes still closed, Ashlyn asks. “What was that for?”

“Just because you are you and I love you.” Ali says. “And because with you being here, means I can kiss you… anytime…. I… want…” Ali finishes between kisses.

“Mhmm….” Ashlyn moans into each lingering kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

“Haha okay stud, let’s put your stuff into my room and then we can put on a movie because I bet you’re exhausted.” Ali says as she gets up from the couch.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ashlyn said grabbing her stuff and following Ali into the room.

Ali and Ashlyn have a great few days of just being around each other. After Ali’s practices and workouts, they would go explore Germany and hit all of the little restaurants to try some new things.

As they are out and about, they hold hands and sneak in a few kisses here and there. They really seem like a couple when they are out and it couldn’t make Ashlyn any happier, but she still knows in the back of her mind that she and Ali haven’t really discussed technically what they are.

She doesn’t know if they are together, if they are still just friends but now they do couply things, if this is just for right now and it’ll stop when they get home, Ashlyn just doesn’t know. She also doesn’t want to bring it up to Ali and potentially ruin whatever it is they have going on, so she just enjoys each moment she has with her.

Ali’s team won their last game of the season and it was now the day of their first playoff game. She wasn’t nervous but more excited than anything. She was excited to be on a great team and to be in the playoffs, she was excited to have her best friend there with her, and she was excited that it was almost time for her to be home and with the gals again for good.

Ali made her way out of her room to the kitchen to see Ashlyn making her a game day breakfast before she has to leave. She couldn’t help but smile at her there cooking, wearing a Penn State shirt with her glasses on and her hair up in a messy bun.

Ali walks over and wraps her arms around her and rests her head against her back and just squeezes tight.

“Morning Princess.” Ashlyn greets her as she’s cooking her eggs. “Ready for the big game today? I know I am. Even got my ‘Krieger is a DILF’ poster ready.”

“Excuse me, a WHAT?” Ali asks curiously.

“A DILF poster… you know, Defender I’d Like to F…” Ashlyn begins to say before Ali slaps her on the shoulder.

“Ashlyn!!! I can’t believe you’d put that. There will be children there.” Ali says shocked.

“It’s not what you think…. It means Defender I’d Like to Foul… duh Princess.” Ashlyn says nonchalantly.

“What? That doesn’t make sense… You want to foul me?” Ali asked confused.

“Well… I mean hey, there’s nothing good that I could have put that would fulfill the purpose.” Ashlyn says defeated.

Ali laughs out as Ashlyn turns around to give her a kiss. “Mhmm okay… but morning. I am ready for the game. I’m even more ready because you are here to watch and that means the world to me.”

“Good.” Ashlyn says before she gives her another kiss. “Now go sit down. You’re juice is on the table and Harris’ famous eggs with a pretty amazing fruit parfait will be in front of you in just a sec.”

Ali couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was and she went to go sit at the table. A minute later Ashlyn brings over her breakfast and Ali thanked her with a kiss. Ali started to eat up her game day meal as Ashlyn was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast.

Ali was about finished with her meal as she heard her phone go off with a notification. She couldn’t help but smile to see all of the text messages from her teammates back home wishing her luck. She really did have the best teammates, friends, and family she could have ever asked for.

“What are you smiling at?” Ashlyn asked as she sat down at the table to look at a smiling Ali.

“The gals. They all sent good luck messages. Gosh, I can’t wait to be home for good.” Ali says as she starts texting them all back.

“I know me either. Only two more weeks and you’ll be back home for good.” Ashlyn says before she takes a bite of her eggs.

“I can’t believe tonight’s your last night here.” Ali says with a hint of sadness in her voice. “What time is your flight tomorrow?”

“9:30 in the morning.” Ashlyn says.

“Ugh, why so early?” Ali asked in disgust.

“Well I am sorry Princess. There aren’t too many options from Germany to the part of the US I am going to.” Ash laughed out.

“Whatever, I guess I can wake up early to take you to the airport.” Ali joked with an eye roll. “Okay, well I got to go to the facility to get ready. I’ll see you after the game?”

“I wouldn’t dare to miss it.” Ashlyn says with a big smile.

“You do remember how to get there right?” Ali asked as she put her dishes in the sink.

“I mean, kind of. And if not, I’ll just wander around until I find it.” Ashlyn shrugged.

“Oh gosh here, let me just write out the address again and you HAVE to hand it to the cab driver. Say Bitte nehmen Sie mich hier and then hand this to him.” Ali explains as she writes out the address.

“Bitter nime what? What the hell did you just say?” Ashlyn asked confused.

“Bitte nehmen Sie mich hier. It means please take me here. You know what, let me just write that out for you too.” Ali laughed as she wrote the German translation for her. “Okay, I have to get going.”

“Okay, thank you.” Ashlyn said as she stood up to wrap her arms around Ali’s waist. “Good luck tonight Princess. Everyone’s already texting me to wish you good luck. We all will be watching and cheering you on.”

“Thanks Ash. I love you.” Ali says with a big smile before she leans forward to connect their lips.

“Mhmm… I love you too Alex.” Ashlyn humms into the kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game is definitely an intense one, but why wouldn’t it be, it is the playoffs. Win or go home. It’s a very chippy game with a lot of fouls and a tone of yellow cards and warnings being handed out. Even Ali got a yellow card. One that she doesn’t necessarily agree with, but whoever agrees to receiving a yellow card?

The game is still knotted at 1 null and the crowd was getting even louder than they already were. There should only be a minute left in the game, but there’s an injury timeout because of a head to head collision on a set piece. Both set of trainers are out looking at the players and the rest of the teams went to their bench to get a quick drink of water and talk to their coaches. Luckily, Ali wasn’t one of the players to go head to head, she still feels the after effect of the last head to head collision she had before the World Cup.

Ali is talking to the coach and captain of the team as she’s getting a drink. She’s exhausted, she’s in pain from an uncalled for slide tackle that the girl didn’t even get a yellow card for. She slowly feels a little bit of nerves set in but she’s not too worried because she knows exactly how to deal with them. Still, she can’t help but feel the butterflies because she knows that this is it. These last few minutes will determine if they go on to the semifinal or if they are done and her time in German is over for the final time.

She’s in her own little world thinking before she takes a look at the crowd because she can hear some chanting her name. She couldn’t help but smile when she sees a whole group of fans chanting ‘KRIEGER, KRIEGER, KRIEGER’, and then she finally sees who’s in the middle of the chant.

Decked out in Frankfurt attire, there’s Ashlyn standing up and leading the way for the chant. Ali couldn’t help but lock her eyes on her best friend, her keeper, her person. Ashlyn just smiles, mouths ‘I love you’ before continuing in the chant.

Ali couldn’t help but smile her crinkled nose smile and feel the nerves go away. She knows who she is. She’s Ali Krieger, World Champion, one of the best backs in the world. She gathers herself and says a few last words to her coach before she heads back out to the pitch for the last few minutes of the game.

The game goes on and nerves are as high as ever. There they are, tied 1-1 with about a minute left in stoppage time. All they have to do is keep the ball out of the goal and then they’ll go into overtime. Ali lines up in her spot for the set piece. The player serves the corner kick up and it is headed away by Frankfurt. Yes, Ali thought. They only needed to clear it out to the other side of the field and the game will go into overtime with the home field advantage on Frankfurt’s side.

The header clears it out, but it bounces right in front of the opposing player who is a little outside of the 18 yard box. She winds back and kicks it with all of her might. It all happens way too fast for anyone to even know what was going on or to react. Just as Ali turns, she sees the ball being kicked and all she could do was hold her breath hoping for someone to block it or it sails way wide of the goal.

Unfortunately, the ball ends up going near Ali and ended up making contact. The keeper was tracking it all the way until the deflection off Ali made the ball change direction and ends up in the back of the net.

An own goal…. An own goal off of Ali, the best back in the world…

Frankfurt and the fans were completely in shock and all Ali could do was put her hands to her face. They had to snap out of it quick though because they only had about twenty seconds or so left before the whistle blew. They ran back to the middle of the pitch to start and they tried to force it down field. Frankfurt’s forward tried to kick it from 25 yards out but it was easily handled by the keeper. And then, they heard the sound they were dreading.

The whistle blew and Frankfurt had lost. The other team was going crazy because they had just beaten the number one team in the first round of playoffs. No one could believe it. Not the fans, the Frankfurt players, coaches, or Ali herself.

Ali tried her best to hold it together, but she couldn’t. She just put her hands to her face again because she didn’t want anyone to see her cry or to look anyone in the eyes. She was hugged and patted on the back from her teammates as they made their ways to shake hands with the other team and congratulate them.

They talked for a few minutes before going back to their locker rooms. Ali was the first one in the tunnel and kept her composure pretty well for the most part. Once they all had made it into the locker room, there was complete silence.

That is when Ali lost it completely. She couldn’t help but apologize and cry to her teammates. She kept saying I’m sorry over and over. Her team tried to comfort her and tell her it wasn’t her fault because it was just an unlucky deflection, but Ali couldn’t accept it. She felt terrible and like she had lost the game for them.

Ali was the last to be in the locker room. The rest of the team had showered and made their way to have their interviews and sign autographs. Ali couldn’t pull herself together to head out yet because she knew this was her last time being in that locker room as a player for Frankfurt.

She just sat in there crying nonstop. She didn’t look at her phone because she knew every single teammate of hers was watching. She knew her family was watching. She knew everyone was watching the game and she couldn’t help but feel like she let them all down.

Ali had her hands over her face crying as she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She didn’t even have to open her eyes or look up because she already knew who it was. She knew whose arms were strong enough to hold her body as she went limp, she knew who would be there to hold her and just not talk, she knew the familiar smell that encompassed her, and she knew the soft lips that were pressed against her head.

After about five minutes of crying and letting herself be completely vulnerable, Ali finally took her hands from her face and looked up at Ashlyn. Ashlyn just smiled and kissed her forehead as Ali wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her.

Ali took a deep, shaky breath, before finally speaking. “Hi.”

“Hey Princess.” Ashlyn said very lovingly.

“Can we go home?” Ali asked barely above a whisper.

“Yes, yes we can.” Ashlyn said as she pushed a few strands out of Ali’s face before pulling her up to her feet and helping her grab her stuff to leave.

They made their way out of the locker room as Ali had to pass all of the fans waiting around and the reporters. She stopped to sign autographs and smiled at the ones who told her they loved her and she is still number one in their hearts. She made her way through an interview without crying, which she was proud of herself. The reporter was great and didn’t ask her anything that would have set her off and Ali was thankful for that.

Everyone could tell that she didn’t deserve to get harassed about the game or asked questions that she would break down answering. She felt terrible and everyone knew she did and they also knew she shouldn’t feel guilty at the unfortunate outcome.

Ashlyn and Ali drove back to the apartment in silence. Ashlyn drove so Ali didn’t have to think or focus on anything. She just stared out the window and Ashlyn knew she was probably replaying that play over and over in her head. Ashlyn wanted to say something, but she knew that with Ali she had to wait and let her process everything before trying to talk anything through. That was one of the perks about being Ali’s best friend, she knew exactly what to say and what not to say when Ali needed her most and how to handle a tough situation.

They walked into the apartment and didn’t say a word. Ali immediately went into the bathroom so she could take a shower and Ashlyn knew that she would probably be in there for an hour or so. Once she heard the water turn on, Ashlyn left to walk down the street to the little café that she knew Ali loved.

She knew that she would be hungry but wouldn’t want to eat at the same time, so Ashlyn made sure to get her favorite things from the café that she would have a difficult time refusing to eat. On her way back, she made sure to stop at the store to get a bottle of wine for Ali to drink too. Her favorite food and with wine will help Ali get through this rough night.

Just as Ashlyn assumed, Ali was still in the shower when she returned to the apartment. Ashlyn knew her best friend so well that she was happy, but sad at the same time. She knew that the reason why Ali was still in the shower was because she was crying her eyes out about the game and it broke her heart. She wishes that she could just walk in there and comfort her, but she knows that it wouldn’t be what Ali wanted or needed.

Ali placed the win in the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting on the couch. She turned on the tv to see the highlights of the game and saw all of the great things that had happened. A lot of them involved Ali and how amazing she was. She even got the assist of her team’s lone goal. Then, there it was. The one highlight that broke Ashlyn’s heart into pieces. It replayed three times and each time, it showed Ali’s reaction and her putting her hands on her face in defeat.

As Ashlyn couldn’t pull her eyes off the sad and defeated look of Ali on the tv, she heard her phone go off with a text message. She snapped out of it and looked at her phone and realized that she had missed ten text messages and four phone calls.

She saw that she had two missed calls from Kyle, one from her agent, and then one from Abby. She intended on calling them back, but she decided to look at the text messages first. She saw that most were from her teammates and then she had one from Kyle.

**KYLE KK: TELL ALI THAT SHE IS AMAZING AND THAT I LOVE HER. IS SHE DOING OKAY? I CALLED HER BUT I KNOW THAT IT WILL BE A LITTLE BIT BEFORE SHE CALLS ME BACK. I’M SO GLAD YOU ARE THERE TO BE WITH HER. TEXT ME HOW SHE IS LATER. LOVE YOU BOTH.**

**Wambach: Watched the game with Cap and our hearts are breaking for Ali. She needs to know that it was no way her fault at all. We know she’s probably heartbroken right now, but let her know if she needs anything to just call us. Take care of her and we will see you both home soon.**

**HAO: ASH tell Ali that was no way her fault at all. She was just in the unlucky positon for that shot. I texted and called her but I know that she probably won’t call back. Tell her I love her and let me know if you guys need anything.**

**PINOE: FUCK that last play. KRIEGER better not be letting that tear her up because there was no way to prevent that. Take care of her for us and bring her back to America.**

**DEAD Squirrel: You better be getting Krieger drunk tonight. She played one hell of a game. Love you both.**

**Klingy: Krieger is still the best. Tell her I love her. Defenders worst nightmare. It happens to everyone.**

**Broon: She’s still my MVP. Can’t wait to see her soon. Take care of her Ash.**

**Dunn Dunn: Ali still my girl. Love you both boo boo. See you guys soon.**

**My Dude TOBS: Tell the WARRIOR PRINCESS that she is still the best back in the world. No doubt even about it. Take care of her dude and let us know how she is doing.**

**BABY HORSE: I know that Ali is probably heartbroken right now, but she is one of the strongest people I know and she’ll get past this. There is a reason why she is the BEST BACK in the world. Take care of her Ash and I am so glad you are with her. Take care of her and if you need anything, Tobin and I will be up with our phones ready. Love you both and can’t wait to see you two.**

Just as Ashlyn was finishing texting everyone back a message, Ali walks out of her room dressed in sweat pants and a Penn State sweatshirt. She comes to sit on the couch with Ashlyn and just lays her head on her shoulder. Ashlyn kisses the top of her head and they just sit there in silence for a few minutes.

“I brought food. Let me make you a plate and a glass of wine.” Ashlyn says.

Ali takes a deep breath before looking at Ashlyn and nodding. Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel her heart break a little when she sees how red and puffy Ali’s eyes are from crying. She gives her a half smile and kisses her forehead before getting up to make her plate.

They make very little small talk and just sit eating dinner and watching a movie Ashlyn put in because she didn’t want Ali to have to relive the highlights again. Ali seemed to be down but in a little more relaxed mood but that could be from the third glass of wine she was drinking.

Ali turned to look at Ashlyn before speaking. “I love you Ash. Thank you for loving me even though I messed up.”

“You didn’t mess up, that was not your fault at all. But you know that I will love you through anything Princess.” Ashlyn explained.

“No I did mess up. I messed up big time and now Frankfurt probably hates me, but I don’t blame them. I mean, an own goal, really?” Ali says nonchalantly.

“Stop Ali, you know that’s not true. You’re the best back in the world, no matter the outcome of that game.” Ashlyn said looking Ali in the eyes.

“Ha, not after that play. Gosh I give up. Maybe I’ll just tell Jill that it’s time for me to retire like Lauren, Boxxy, Chups, and Abby.” Ali laughs back.

“That’s not funny Alex. Don’t say that.” Ashlyn says in disgust.

“Why not? I mean look at me. I am 31 years old with no family, no one who loves me, no one who I love, and I’ve dedicated my life to a sport that has prevented me from all of this. I’ve missed so many opportunities to be in love because of it and I’ve missed so many family events too. I guess I should just call it quits. I should have just ended it on a high note like the others and retired after the World Cup.” Ali goes on after she pours herself another glass of wine.

“That’s a lie. You have a ton of people who love you. Your soccer team is your family Ali. You are the best back in the world and you retiring won’t fix anything. You love this game and the game loves you. Hell everyone loves you, I love you.” Ashlyn says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Yeah they love me but they love me because I can play soccer. Plus, soccer is the reason why I haven’t found someone to get married to or start a family with.” Ali spits out.  
“I don’t love you because of soccer. I love you because you are the most important person in my life. Soccer is the reason for how I met you, but it’s not why I fell in love with you.” Ashlyn says pleadingly.

“Ha you don’t love me. You love me like I love you… Like a best friend and a best friend I enjoy kissing but that’s it. I mean you and I wouldn’t last Ash.” Ali responds before taking a drink of her wine.

“I love you more than that Ali and why wouldn’t we last?” Ashlyn asks curiously.

“Because you’re Ashlyn Harris, the surfer girl who has one night stands, not long term relationships. And I’m Ali Krieger, the girl who has the gay brother and who’s seen as the DC girl that needs to be perfect and date a great guy. Plus you’re in Orlando and I’m in Washington. When I get back it’s not like I’ll be able to see you all the time. What, the few times our team plays each other and then camp? That’s not a relationship, that’s a joke.” Ali slurs out.

“But look at Alex and Tobs. They are doing it from Portland and Orlando and they’re as happy as can be. It’s not impossible Ali. And I don’t do one night stands anymore and you know that. Plus, you don’t have to date a guy. Have you seen our world lately? They will love you no matter what you do. You’re just saying this because you’ve had a lot to drink and you’re sad.” Ashlyn says defensively.

“But there’s a difference between them and us Ashlyn. And yes, I may have had a lot to drink but it’s the truth. I mean, you and I won’t work out and neither of us wants this. Yes, we are best friends but that’s it.” Ali says to a disappointed looking Ashlyn.

“What’s the difference Ali?” Ashlyn says upset.

“They’re in love with each other. They aren't just best friends who kiss because they’re lonely. They are truly in love and that’s all there is to it. You and I aren’t in love. Hell you wrote me a letter to read when I had fallen in love. You obviously aren’t in love with me if you wrote that. You just missed me and we love each other but aren’t in love. You know it and so do I.” Ali says to Ashlyn.

“You’re just saying this because you’re upset and aren’t thinking straight because of the game.” Ashlyn says as she gets up to put the bottle of wine away.

“Don’t take that away, I wasn’t finished drinking it. And for the love of God will you stop bringing up the game. I fucked up I get it but I don’t need you here to baby sit me and comfort me from it. I’ve been through a lot of shitty things Ashlyn and you weren’t there to baby sit me then, so I don’t need you to baby sit me now. You shouldn’t have come here. It would be a lot easier dealing with this shitty game without you having your eyes on me the whole time you know that.” Ali says without thinking.

“You’re right, I’m sorry Alex.” Was all Ashlyn could manage out.

“Whatever. I’m going to my room to go to bed.” Ali says as she walked into her room and closed her bedroom door.

Ashlyn stood in the kitchen, in shock of what all just escalated. She was hurt that Ali said and thinks all of that. She just wants Ali to understand that she does love her, more than anything but Ali made it clear that she doesn’t love her back. Ashlyn was heartbroken.

The next morning Ali woke up to the light that was peeking through her window. She had a massive headache and remembered all of the wine she had consumed. She figured Ashlyn slept on the couch because there was no sign of her in Ali’s bed at all.

Ali laid in bed for a minute and started thinking about the game last night. She was still really bitter about it all but knew that she just needed to come back stronger than before. Losing one game does not define who she is and what player she is. It definitely sucks, but Ali knows that there are worse things then this.

She then started remembering that she had told Ashlyn last night and couldn’t help but be made at herself for saying things that weren’t true. Of course Ali knew she had people that loved her and that she wasn’t ready to retire from soccer. She loved the gals and the game too much to call it quits. She never has or will regret dedicating her life to the game.

Ali finally gets up and expects that it’s probably about time to take Ashlyn to the airport and she was thinking of a way to apologize to her for last night. She was hurt, upset, and vulnerable and she lashed out at Ashlyn when all she was trying to do was comfort her.

Ali walked out to her living room but there was no sign of the keeper. She called out her name and when she heard nothing back she went back to her room to see if her stuff was there. It wasn’t. There was no sign of Ashlyn still being in the apartment that she ran to find her phone to see what time it was.

2:00 pm…..

Ali couldn’t help but break into tears that Ashlyn was gone. Her plane left almost five hours ago and she didn’t even say goodbye. Ali looked through her phone to see if Ashlyn had texted her, but she didn’t. She saw all of the text messages and phone calls from everyone else over the last two days, but not one from her best friend.

Ali went to sit on her couch and curl into a ball. She went to grab the remote from the table to turn on the game, when she saw that there sat a letter beside a bottle of water and some Advil. She quickly grabbed and read the title.

Open When…. You wake up.

She quickly ripped it open and read it. It wasn’t one that she had before, it was a new one that Ashlyn had just wrote.

_“Ali,_

_I am sorry for making you so upset last night. That was never my intention and it kills me that I hurt you. You’re right, I shouldn’t have come. You didn’t need me there to distract you and look over you like you were helpless. You are the strongest person I know and you have been through so much that you don’t need me there._

_You played a great game last night whether you want to believe me or not. I mean I watched the high lights of the game over and over last night and even the commentators said you were the player of the game and that the own goal was not your fault at all. I used google translator to see what they were saying because I definitely don’t know German. So please don’t you dare say that you will give up and retire because you don’t think you should play anymore. If you want to retire because you really feel like you want to be done and don’t feel like you can give anymore to the game, then I will be behind you and support you all the way. But I believe you have some unfinished business, that being the Olympics. You are the best back in the world and all you need is that Olympic Gold around your neck to prove to yourself that you are. Everyone already knows that you’re the Warrior Princess, best back in the world, but you have unfinished business and that’s to play in the Olympics and help us win it. If you want to retire after the Olympics then I’ll be the first one to show you how great of a career you have had._

_Also, you need to know that everyone loves you… I mean everyone. The fans love you, the world loves you, the gals love you, I love you. I know that it’s hard not having a family and stuff right now because we have dedicated our lives to the game, but I also know you wouldn’t dare to trade it for anything. I mean look at all of us. We all were rivals in college playing and now we are a family. I mean, I know we didn’t play with the younger ones like Baby Horse and Moe, but they still became family to us. Shoot Baby Horse is one of your biggest fans and she isn’t the only one. You’re my favorite player in the world Ali. Not just in our sport, but in every sport there is because I have seen your work ethic, your competitive drive, your knowledge and love for the game. There’s a reason why you are the best and reason why everyone loves you. You are a great athlete, teammate, but you’re an even better person._

_You said that there’s a reason why you and I would never work out and it’s because we aren’t in love. Maybe you’re right. We could just be those best friends that kiss and I love it in a way. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy and makes you smile that amazing smile every day. And you’re right, my reputation of my one night stands are hard to overlook. So don’t worry about it. But know that we won’t only see each other just at games when we play each other. You know I’ll be coming to visit you every other week because you’re my best friend, you’re my person and I love you. There’s a reason why I wrote the Open when you fall in love letter because I know that one day it will happen, and I guess you’ll find out the reason when you read it. But just know, I do love you Ali. More than you could possibly know. But I do love you and I know that I am in love with you even though you aren’t with me and that’s okay._

_I’m sorry for coming again and I wished I wasn’t leaving the way I am. You were so happy to see me when I got here and then of course, I ruined it like always and now you hate me. The last image of me seeing you is you crying telling me that you wish I hadn’t come. I’m sorry because I wanted this week to be the best one ever and then I’d be able to see you in a week before when you came home. I hope you know that I love you. I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I figured that you wouldn’t want to say goodbye after last night. Plus, it was early when I left and I knew you wouldn’t be feeling too great from the wine. Make sure you take the Advil and drink lots of water._

_I love you Ali and again, I am sorry for everything. I guess I’ll see you around when you get home. Only if you want of course._

_Ashlyn”_

Ali finished the letter and couldn’t stop from crying. She just had to break her best friend’s heart and say stupid things that she knows that she can never take back. Of course Ashlyn would always be there to try and comfort her. It’s what best friends do but no, Ali just had to be a bitch and make her feel bad.

Ali couldn’t help but be upset with herself for making Ashlyn think that Ali wouldn’t want to see her when she gets home. She really hurt Ashlyn that much to make her rethink all of her feelings. And did Ashlyn really agree with Ali in saying that they were just friends? Well, she did write a letter for her to open when she fell in love, so she must agree that they weren’t in love or ever would be.

Ali grabbed her phone to call Ashlyn but realized that she was still on her flight and that she wouldn’t be able to answer. She then started to text her but realized that she probably shouldn’t. She’ll just call her when she knows Ashlyn is home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Two text messages….

That’s all that Ashlyn and Ali have responded to each other since Ali has been home. Ali was extremely busy with settling back into DC and all of the events that she had to attend. Then Ashlyn was extremely busy with trying to promote the new Orlando team that she wasn’t really available to talk much either.

Ali has called a few times but Ashlyn never answered. Ali thought that Ashlyn was mad at her and she didn’t blame her. Ashlyn had every right to be upset and a little standoffish with Ali because of the way she treated her.

Ali was home for two weeks now and was a little overwhelmed from everything that she has had to do that she decided it was time to spend some time seeing her mom. So, she booked a flight to Florida to see her mom.

Ali made it to her mom’s house and couldn’t help but embrace her with the biggest, longest hug possible. She hasn’t seen her mom since New Year’s and it’s definitely been way too long. Debbie finally pulled away from her daughter and walked her inside the house. Ali was immediately shocked when she walked in to see a smiling Tobin, an overjoyed Alex, and an ecstatic and jumping Kyle in the living room.

Kyle was the first to run up and pick his little sister up in a bear hug.

“Kyle… can’t breathe… let go.” Ali gasped out.

“Ali…. I am so excited you are home. I have missed your ass so much. No more of this leaving bull shit BB.” Kyle said as he put his sister back down on the ground.

“I missed you too.” Ali said before she turned to the other two. “Guys, what are you doing here?”

“Well, hello to you too Kriegs.” Tobin said jokingly.

“Oh stop, come here.” Ali said as she wrapped Tobin and then Alex in a big hug.

“We missed you and Tobin’s here to visit before we go back to LA to see my parents and Kelley. Kyle told us you were coming here today, so we made plans to come and see you.” Alex said as she pulled away from Ali’s embrace.

“Here, we have presents!!!” Kyle said excitedly.

“Presents? What for?” Ali asked surprised.

“Dude, you’re welcome home gifts. Duh.” Tobin said as she slightly nudged Ali with her own body.

“Gosh, I love you guys.” Ali said as she wrapped her arms around Alex and Tobin.

She couldn’t help but smile as she opened her gift from Kyle. It was a picture frame filled with pictures of their time in Germany together. There they were, Ali, Kyle and Debbie all on their adventure throughout Germany and their New Years together.

Ali gave her brother a hug and then went to open her gift from Alex and Tobin. She opened it to see that it was just a little card that said ‘Open Me’. She opened it and couldn’t help but scream. There in front of her, she read the passage that was inside.

‘We usually ask you to be there for us when we go play soccer out on the pitch, but on this special day, we are asking you to be there for us because we are getting hitched. Will you be our bridesmaid?’

That was under a picture of Alex and Tobin kissing as Alex held out her and to show the ring that Tobin had used to propose to her with.

Ali immediately got up and wrapped the two in the biggest hug. “YES… YES.. YES!!!!”

Alex and Tobin just laughed as they hugged her back.

“How? When? Wait, who’s side do I get to be on?” Ali started asking as she pulled away.

“Tobin asked me and I will let her tell the story at dinner tonight. We got engaged a week ago, and we are going to celebrate with my family in a couple of days, that’s why we are going to see my family and then we have to ask Kelley too because she doesn’t know. You’re the second person of our friends to know. And we will figure that part out because we are fighting over who’s on who side right now.” Alex laughed as she answered Ali’s questions.

“OMG I am so happy for you two!!” Ali screamed out as she pulled the two in for a hug again.

After they all calmed down, they got ready to head to dinner. They had a great night and enjoyed talking about everything, especially wedding plans. They finally made their way to the house and Kyle decided they needed to get some drinks to celebrate Ali being home and the other’s engagement. He and Tobin headed off to the store with Debbie and Ali and Alex decided they would take a walk on the beach and watch the sunset while they were gone.

They walked along the beach until they found a great spot to sit down and watch the sunset. It was silent for a few minutes until Ali spoke up.

“So you said that I was the second person out of our friends to know and you are telling Kelley when you see her. Who’s the other person that knows?” Ali asked curiously.

Alex took a deep breath before answering. “Ashlyn. She helped Tobin plan it all.”

“Awe that’s so sweet. I bet you that she’s going to be on Tobin’s side huh?” Ali asked as she laughed.

“Yeah, Tobin already claimed her pretty much.” Alex said as she rolled her eyes. She then turned to Ali to say something. “So, what happened between you two?”

“What… what do you mean?” Ali asked surprised.

“Come on Ali, I’m not dumb. I know Ashlyn hasn’t been the same since she went to visit you. I thought she went there to tell you that she loved you and wanted to be with you. Did you get in a fight?” Alex asked.

“Sort of. I wasn’t thinking right after the game and snapped at her. I told her that we wouldn’t work because of her reputation and that we were just friends. Plus, I told her that we weren’t like you and Tobin and in love. The distance of Orlando and Washington would be hard.” Ali said as she looked off into the sunset.

“Okay for one, you are crazy. You’re right, you aren’t like Tobin and I. You two have been through much together, the good, the bad, and the ugly. You’re more ready to be with each other than Tobin and I. Ali, everyone knows how much Ashlyn loves you besides you. I mean, she hasn’t been with another person in I don’t know how long because she’s in love with you.” Alex said as she turned to look at Ali.

“She’s not in love with me. She won’t even return my phone call or text. I know I hurt her, but we both agreed that it’s best for us to just stay best friends.” Ali said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Ali I have to ask you a question, do you love Ashlyn? Not just as a best friend, but as something more?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know. I mean she’s my best friend and I don’t really know what all I feel and what it means.” Ali admitted.

“Well, what it is that you feel for her? What does she mean to you?” Alex carefully asked.

“I don’t know Alex. I mean, she’s my best friend. She’s the one that I want to run and tell everything to. She’s the person that it kills me when she’s upset or hurt because I care so much for her. It hurts me when I don’t talk to her whether we had just talked an hour ago or a day ago. I always want to know how she is and make sure she’s okay. I feel no safer than when I’m around her or when we are cuddled up on the couch. She’s the one that makes my heart happy and filled with joy even when I have no reason to be happy. Even when I want to be mad at her, I can’t because I love her too much. She’s the reason why I am the person I am today. She’s always been there for me even when I don’t deserve her. She gives me wings and believes in me when others don’t. She understands me better than I understand myself. All I want is for her to be happy and in my life.” Ali says as tears are slowly building up in her eyes. “What does all that mean?”

“Ali babe…” Alex says as she grabs Ali’s hands. “ That means you love her… Means you’re in love with her.”

“Yeah? How do you know that?” Ali asked barely above a whisper with a shaky breath.

“Because those feelings, those are the same exact ones that I felt about Tobin before we started dating. The way she made me feel, the way she made me feel like I wanted to be a better person for her, how she made me feel safe and loved every moment, that’s what love is.” Alex said as she wiped the tears falling from Ali’s face.

“But isn’t it scary to just give yourself to someone and be completely vulnerable. I’ve never really felt like this for someone and been loved back by someone. I’ve loved people before, but not like the feelings I have for her.” Ali admitted.

“Yeah it’s scary. It’s terrifying actually.” Alex laughed as she admitted it to Ali. “But, it’s okay to feel completely vulnerable for that one person who loves you more than even possible. I was terrified to let Tobin in and to be completely vulnerable for her, but it’s what you do when you are in love. You give the person who is worth it every little piece of you and the ones who love you know exactly what to do with it. Love is being yourself and having the other person feel like you are the most special person in their world because in reality, you are their world.”

“Wow Baby Horse, Tobin’s been giving you some philosophical lessons now hasn’t she?” Ali joked as Alex nudged her with her shoulder. “But seriously, how’d you become so good at talking and giving advice about love?”

“Well, it’s easy when everything you are talking about it exactly how it was and how I felt with Tobin. Ali just know it’s okay to admit to being in love because you deserve to be happy. And believe me, everything you are describing is love. You may not want to acknowledge it, but I know you feel it in your heart. It’s why nothing has ever worked out with anyone else. When you’re out on a date with someone and all you can think about is hurrying home to be with Ashlyn, there’s a reason Kriegs.” Alex explained to Ali as she looked out at the sunset.

Ali just leaned up against Alex and rested her head on her shoulder. They sat there and just watched the sunset in silence as Ali thought all about what Alex had said.  
Alex gets a text from Tobin telling her that they were back and they decide that it’s time for them to head back to the house. As Alex got to her feet, she was wrapped up in Ali’s arms immediately.

“Thank you Baby Horse. You are the absolute best. And congrats again. You and Tobin deserve to be happy and I couldn’t be more excited for you two. You guys are truly in love and it’s amazing to see. I love you.” Ali says into the younger girl’s ear.

“I love you too. Thank you so much but you deserve love and happiness too. Just think about what I said Ali because sometimes it’s okay to be vulnerable. It’s okay to be vulnerable for the one you love.” Alex said as she hugged the defender back.

They pull apart and made their way to the house. Ali just smiled as she watched Alex go sit on top of Tobin’s lap and wrap her arms around her. She just watched as two of her best friends were having such a simple, but loving moment with each other and Ali realized that that was it. She knows that she wants that and she finally realizes that Alex was right.

Ali was in love. She was in love with her best friend. She was in love with Ashlyn and she was so stupid to deny it for so long. No one has ever loved her as much as Ashlyn has, and she’s never loved anyone as much as she has Ashlyn. It wasn’t just a best friend love, but it was a forever love. One that she can clearly see from two of her best friends right in front of her.

Ali enjoyed the rest of her night with everyone until Alex and Tobin decided that they should head back to their hotel. They all said goodbye and Ali couldn’t help but congratulate them again before wrapping Alex in a long, loving hug.

Kyle then gave his sister a hug and kiss and told her how happy he was to have his sister home. Ali said good night to her mom and Kyle before heading to her room.

Ali laid in bed and looked all through her phone at all of the pictures that she had of her and Ashlyn and also the ones that fans had tagged them in on Instagram. She couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter and skip a beat at the same time. She just smiled while looking at each picture and noticed something. She noticed the way she looked at Ashlyn in each picture.

As Ashlyn was looking at the camera, Ali was looking at Ashlyn with so much love in her eyes that she couldn’t believe she was so blind to it before. There it was, in the pictures that millions of fans have posted, commented on, and liked. Ali was completely in love with her best friend that even she knew it before she really knew it.

Ali couldn’t help but feel her heart beat faster as she realized that she needed to talk to her best friend. She quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer after each ring. Ashlyn didn’t answer, so Ali left a voicemail.

“Hey Ash, it’s me. Hope things are well. Give me a call when you get a chance. I miss you. Bye.” Ali said as she hung up the phone.

She was mentally kicking herself for not telling Ashlyn that she loved her or was in love with her but she also didn’t want to do it over a voicemail either.

Ali couldn’t help her mind from wandering back to Ashlyn as she just wished that she could see and talk to her. She needs to tell her that she loves her and hopes that it’s not too late.

Ali then remembered something. She had a letter for when she fell in love to open. She immediately jumped out of bed and opened up her duffle bag she had packed for the week home. She knew she had packed it because she brought it everywhere she went lately. It was a piece of Ashlyn she had not yet opened from before she left for Germany.

After a moment or two, Ali finally found it. It was wrapped up in Ashlyn’s UNC sweatshirt that she had given Ali. Ali pulled the sweatshirt up to her and inhaled the scent of the one she loved.  
She put the sweatshirt on before heading back to her bed. Ali sat there for a moment and realized that it was finally time for her to open up the letter. She was a little scared as to what Ashlyn would have said in the letter about love before she went off the Germany. This was written six plus months ago. What if whatever Ashlyn said, she doesn’t feel anymore?

After a deep breath to calm her nerves, Ali read the title of the letter.

_Open When… You fall in love._

Ali took one last deep breath before ripping the letter open….


	10. Open When... You Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali finally opens the letter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to write this. I've been helping my fiance and it's been tough with finals. But now I had some free time so I wrote this chapter really quick.
> 
> I am sorry if it's not that great. I just wanted to write you guys a chapter because you've been really patient. Even though it's a shorter one than usual, I like it because it finally gives you all what I think you have wanted since the beginning. I am debating if I should continue it or I may just end it in the next chapter.
> 
> Definitely read it and leave me some more comments and let me know what you guys think and want me to do with this story. Think it may come to an end next chapter but not sure yet. Again, thank you all so much for your wonderful support. It truly means a lot to me and I thank you for being so patient. As always, ENJOY!!!

Ali opened up the letter, took a deep breath, and began to read.

“ _Alexandra,_

_You opening this letter can only mean one thing… you fell in love. Well, that or you ruined all of the fun and opened up all the letters when you got bored in Germany, but I’m going to go with scenario one for the time being. Falling in love is the most amazing and beautiful thing in the world and whoever has won your heart is the absolute luckiest._

_The best friend in me wants to be so happy for you because you honestly deserve nothing but the best. You deserve someone who you can give your heart to and who will make you the happiest person in the world. You deserve to feel loved every day and told how amazing you are. The best friend in me wants to jump up and down and scream that you have finally found that special someone because no one deserves love and happiness more than you. The best friend in me wants to hear all of the details of how you fell in love and I want to be there with you through it all. For when you get engaged, for when you walk down the aisle, for when you have kids, for when you and the person you love have your anniversary. The best friend in me wants to be happy for you because I know you’re happy… But the best friend in me wants to tell you the truth._

_You reading this means you fell in love Ali… you fell in love and there is someone out there who has your heart. That’s great, but honestly it kills me. As your best friend I am supposed to be happy, and I am, but I’m also really upset Ali. I have been keeping something from you that you need to know… Ali, I love you. It’s not just a best friend or sister type of love, but it’s an ‘I love you and want to spend forever with you’ type of love. Ali you have no idea how you make me feel. You make my heart melt by just saying hi. By rolling your eyes in that gorgeous and spoiled princess way you do. I fall in love more and more with you when I see that beautiful smile you have and when that nose of yours crinkles up in the cutest way ever. Seriously, you make my heart melt by that laugh that fills up the room. Just thinking about all of that now makes me smile and I realize that I am so in love with you._

_As your best friend I should have told you the truth… I should have told you that I loved you because you should get to know that truth. And instead of telling you in person, I write it in a letter when you are reading this because you fell in love with someone… Not my brightest idea, I must admit, but I know you deserve to know the truth. It’s not fair to tell you this now, but I would hate myself more than I already do if I never told you in the first place. You should have heard all of the conversations that I have had with Alex about you over the last few years…. Seriously, I think she hates listening to me talk about you. But it works because I always have to hear about her and how she loves Tobin blah blah blah…. Seriously, those two need to end up together soon or something._

_Anyways, Alexandra I love you… more than you will ever know. But, now you do know and it’s too late. You love someone else and it kills me and makes me happy at the same time. I’m happy you found someone because you deserve to find someone who truly loves you and will show you that every single day. It kills me though because I want to be that person. Ali I am so madly in love with you that I literally hate myself for not telling you sooner. I am sorry for that but just know that even though I love you, I won’t let this change anything between us. I’ll forever be your best friend and I’ll forever be there for you no matter what. You being in love won’t change any of that don’t worry. You don’t have to worry about me, these feeling will pass and you being gone in Germany will help that process I think. I’ll always have love for you and be there for you, especially when it’s about the one you love so don’t ever hesitate to talk to me about it. Our friendship will always come first over anything._

_So Alexandra Krieger, I love you and I am sorry it took so long to say it. But know that probably by the time you read this, they’ll be gone because I know that I can never have your love, nor will I ever be able to deserve your love. So, I am so happy for you that you have found the one you love and just know that they better treat you right because you deserve nothing but the best. Just know how special and amazing you are and know that I’ll always think that._

_Love,_

_Your best friend…_ ”

Ali was trying so hard to keep it together, but after reading the last part in the letter, she couldn’t take it anymore. Your best friend... Ali thought. Ashlyn wasn’t just her best friend, but she was her person. The person she wants to spend every second of the day with, or every second talking to. The person she wants to see before she goes to bed and when she wakes up in the morning. The person who can keep a smile on her face even when there is no need to smile at all… The person who she was madly in love with.

Ali couldn’t help but cry because it took her too damn long to realize that she was in love. Ali wiped off her tears with Ashlyn’s sweatshirt, the smell of her friend was intoxicating and made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Ali instantly felt the urge that she needed to talk to the keeper. She needed to tell her how she felt and tell her before it was too late.  
Ali grabbed her phone and clicked on Ashlyn’s name to call her. She waited ring after ring hoping that she would pick up, but she never did. She called two more times and as before, they just rang and then went to voicemail.

Ali knew that Ashlyn was ignoring her because Ashlyn always has her phone with her. Ali couldn’t help but cry more because she knew she messed up in Germany and maybe it was too late for her to fix things. Maybe she waited too long and lost the only person that loved her more than life itself.

Ali laid in bed thinking and crying, mostly crying, and wishing she could just talk to Ashlyn. She was sobbing and in her own little world until she heard her phone go off. She quickly grabbed her phone to open up the notification and hoped that it was from her best friend, but it wasn’t. It was just from a fan and Ali felt a hint of disappointment instantly.

Ali debated on just turning off her phone because she didn’t want to have get her hopes up again, but instead she decided to open up the notification from the fan. It was an Instagram picture that she had been tagged in. Ali looked it over and couldn’t help but smile as she read the caption under the picture.

‘ _Best friend’s goals to the max… I was asked to choose my favorite best friends that were on the USWNT and it was so hard you guys. You have no idea because I mean there’s just so many that could have been chosen. But then, after thinking about it, it was a no brainer. @ashlynharris24 and @akrieger11 are the definition of best friends… but if you ask me, I am pretty sure that they should be more than that. I mean look at the way Ashlyn is looking at Ali and how protective and worried she is for her. They are just as perfect for each other as @alexmorgan13 and @tobinheath are. #bestfriends #aliandasharegoals #truelove_ ’

Ali couldn’t help but smile after reading that and then looking back at the picture that was posted of the two of them. It was the one when Ali had gotten her concussion before the World Cup and Ashlyn stayed by her side while the trainer was trying to help Ali. Ashlyn was just there with her hand on Ali’s stomach trying to comfort her and make sure she was okay. She was there looking over her, protecting her, loving her, like always.

At that moment Ali knew she couldn’t just sit around waiting any longer and wishing things with Ashlyn would get fixed. She needed to go find her and tell her. She needed to tell her the truth and tell her that she loved her. No matter what happens, Ali knew Ashlyn needed to know.

Ali quickly looked through her phone for the one person’s name that she knew who would know where Ashlyn was. Once she found the name, she clicked on it and waited for the person to answer.

**One ring…**   
**Two ring…**   
**Three ring…**

“Hello?” A groggy Alex answered.

“Baby Horse! You answered, thank god.” Ali breathed into the phone.

“Ali, what the hell? It’s like 4:30 in the morning. Is everything okay?” Alex said tiredly into the phone.

“Yeah, I mean no. Not really. Where is she?” Ali asked.

“Ali…” Alex took a deep breath. “I don’t…”

“Alex, please. I need to find her. I need to go tell her that I love her and that she’s my person. She’s what Tobin is to you… She’s the person that I don’t want to be without. She’s the person that I want to be vulnerable for… She’s, she’s… she’s the love of my life. Please…” Ali interrupted Alex and explained.

“… It’s about time you realize that.” Alex said into the phone.

“She’s getting back from Whitney’s in about 2 hours. She’ll be home and you can meet her if you leave right now Kriegs.” Tobin mumbled into the phone, apparently Alex had put her on speaker phone.

“Thank you Tobs!!” Ali quickly said.

“No problem Kriegs. Now, go get your girl and tell her the truth.” Tobin smiled as spoke into the phone.

“Make sure you look on the counter in the kitchen too. I left you a little gift before we left. Love you Ali. Drive safe and good luck.” Alex rasped into the phone.  
“I love you guys. Thanks.” Ali said before hanging up.

Ali quickly threw on some tennis shoes before grabbing her keys to head out the door. She went to the kitchen to find a little note that Alex had left. She picked it and read it.

‘ ** _I figured you’d probably need this when you realized you needed to go talk to Ash. Drive safe and go get the girl you love. I love you Kriegs._** ’

Ali looked down to see that Alex had left her key for Ali to use once she got to her and Ashlyn’s house. Ali just smiled and shook her head. Gosh, she really loved that little Baby Horse.

Ali left a note for her mom and Kyle and then ran out to her car and quickly started her journey to Orlando to see Ashlyn.

The whole car ride Ali couldn’t help but feel nervous and go over what she would say to Ashlyn and how she would say it. She probably practiced about 20 different ways to tell Ashlyn she loved her and rehearsed each one about five to seven times each until she decided on one that she would use.

Ali made it to Orlando in about two hours and fifteen minutes. She pulled into Alex and Ashlyn’s driveway and saw Ashlyn’s jeep parked, so she knew she was home. She got out of her car and walked to the front door. She pulled out the key and unlocked the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, then she opened the door and entered.

“Ash…” Ali yelled through the house as she walked around the entire thing and couldn’t find any sign of the keeper. “Ashlyn!!”

Ali couldn’t believe that she couldn’t find her because she knew she was home. All of her stuff was in the living room from her trip to Whitney’s Ali could see.

Ali thought a few seconds about where Ashlyn could be until she realized the obvious. The beach. Ali walked back through the living room to the back patio and walked out onto the deck. She looked out towards the beach and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her there sitting out on the sand looking out at the waves crashing in and watching the sunrise.

Ali walked out on the beach and could feel herself get more and more nervous as she got closer to Ashlyn. She was about three feet away from Ashlyn when she stopped and stood there. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then whispered, “Ash…”

Ashlyn turned around to see Ali standing there and she couldn’t believe her eyes. After about a minute of silence, Ashlyn finally spoke. “Hey princess.”

Ali couldn’t help but smile at the use of her nickname by the keeper and opened her eyes to see Ashlyn’s face. One that she loved and missed. The last time she saw that face was when she was telling her that they meant nothing to each other in Germany.

Ali took a deep breath and walked towards Ashlyn and sat down right next to her. They both just looked out at the waves and the sunrise. They were silent and they were comfortable.

Ali could feel her heart beating faster and faster and knew she needed to tell Ashlyn why she came.

“Ashlyn, I am so sorry. I need to tell you something. I…” Ali began but was interrupted by Ashlyn.

“No Ali, don’t worry about it. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have just showed up and expect anything to happen. You were right, we are only meant to be friends, that’s all.” Ashlyn said as she continued to stare out into the ocean.

“No!” Ali said staring at Ashlyn.

“What?” Ashlyn said looking at Ali surprised by her answer.

“No, we are not meant to be just friends. We are meant for much more than that Ash… We love each other… I, ahh..” Ali took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts and remember what all she was going to tell Ashlyn and how she was going to do it. “Ash, we aren’t meant to be just friends. We are meant to be together. You were right, about everything. Ash I’ve been so lost and confused about so much lately and I couldn’t realize or understand why I was but then I realized it. Well, I mean with the help of a certain baby horse and nutmeg queen, I realized why nothing ever felt right with anyone else. Why these feelings I had for my best friend felt so weird and different than any other feelings I’ve ever had before. Ash, nothing ever worked out with anyone because my heart already belonged to someone. It belonged to the most amazing and pure hearted person I have ever met.”

Ali looked to see Ashlyn staring at her waiting for her to continue.

“It’s you Ash… It’s always been you and I was just too blind to realize that you’re the one that I needed and wanted. Ash, you’re the reason why I am the person I am today. You have been there for me through it all. You have seen me at my worst and you still loved me even when I never deserved it. You’re always there saving me, being the person I needed the most. Being my rock, my cuddle buddy, my workout partner, my coffee date, my best friend, my person, my… my love. Ashlyn you’re the person I want to be vulnerable with and to and for. You’re the person that makes me believe in true love because these feelings that I have for you, they’re, ahh I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s not what I should be feeling for my best friend, but it’s what I should be feeling for the person I love. I read the letter you wrote Ash. For when I fell in love and I want you to know that I don’t deserve anything great. I have been blessed with you somehow though and I thank God every day for it. But you told me that we would always be best friends in the letter and I want that, but I want more than that. I want you. I want to be able to be with you and call you mine. Ash, you’re the reason I read that letter. You’re the person I fell in love with. It’s you and it’s always been you. I, I love you.” Ali said as she looked deep into Ashlyn’s eyes…

 

**End of The Letters… Thank you for reading it.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Just kidding, I can’t end it like that guys. Come on now. You should know me well enough to know that I need a happy and sappy ending.**

 

Ashlyn just looked into Ali’s eyes while trying to process what all she had just said to her. After a couple moments Ali looked down realizing that it was probably too late.  
“I’m sorry Ash. I know it’s probably too late and I hurt you, but I thought I should tell you the truth. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings but you deserved to know. I’ll just go. I love you Ash, I always have and I always will. I’m sorry for hurting you and you’ll always be my person.” Ali said as she got up from the sand and started to walk away.  
“I love you too..” Ashlyn said.

Ali stopped walking and stood still with her back still to Ashlyn. “What.. what did you say?” She asked.

“You heard me Alex.” Ashlyn said as she stood up to look at Ali.

Ali turned around to see that Ashlyn was only a foot away from her and she had a smile on her face.  
“I love you princess.” Ashlyn said again looking deep into Ali’s eyes.

“Really?” Ali mumbled out with a smile on her face.

“Mhmm.. Ali I love you more than words could possibly even describe. Between the adorable mumble you just did, to the way your eyes sparkle when you see something you like or are passionate about. And then when you flash that amazing smile that includes the famous Krieger nose crinkle that gives me goosebumps. Alexandra, I love you now and until the day I stop breathing. And probably even after then because I love you so much.” Ashlyn explained.

Ali couldn’t help but smile as she started crying. “Ash…”

“Come here princess.” Ashlyn said as she walked forward and wrapped her arms the defender.

Ali just nuzzled her face into Ashlyn’s neck and closed her eyes as Ashlyn held her.

“So.” Ashlyn said after a few minutes. “You love me huh.”

Ali couldn’t help but smile as she pulled back a little to smile at Ashlyn. “Yeah, well I mean, kind of, sort of, possibly, maybe I do…”

“Oh really? Well how about after this?” Ashlyn asked as she cupped Ali’s face in her hands and connected their lips for a simple but passionate kiss.

Ali hummed into the kiss as she pulled away for some air. “Yeah, that about does it. I definitely love you now.” She said with a big smile on her face.

Ashlyn just laughs as she wraps her arms around Ali and pulls her closer into her. They connect their lips again and Ali wraps her arms around her neck to pull her in and deepen the kiss.

“Ashlyn?” Ali whispers out as she rests her forehead against Ashlyn’s.

“Yes Princess?” Ashlyn replies back with her arms still wrapped around the defender’s waist.

“I love you so much.” Ali mumbles out shyly.

“I love you so much more Alex.” Ashlyn says with a big smile before kissing Ali’s forehead.

“Doubt it.” Ali replies back playfully.

“Come on, let’s head inside.” Ashlyn says as she reaches out to grab Ali’s hand.

Ali takes it and they intertwine their fingers together as they walk back up the beach to Alex and Ashlyn’s house. Once they get inside Ashlyn heads to the kitchen to get some juice and Ali sits on the countertop.

“So, how’d you know where I was?” Ashlyn asks with a smirk on her face.

“Oh you know… a certain couple may have told me a little secret.” Ali says through a smile.

“Damn, remind me to never tell Tobin or Alex anything when I want them to keep it a secret.” Ashlyn says as she laughs out.

“Hey! They’re the reason why I was able to find you and tell you what I have been dying to tell you.” Ali answers back defending her friends.

“I know babe, I know. I was just kidding. They really are the best.” Ashlyn says as she hands Ali her juice.

Ashlyn couldn’t help but notice that Ali has the biggest smile on her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Ashlyn asks curiously.

“You called me babe…” Ali says blushing.

“Oh yeah, well you are my babe. My princess, my defender, my best friend, my person, my love.” Ashlyn answers with a smile.

Ali definitely couldn’t get the smile off her face now as she gives her famous eye-twinkle, nose crinkled grin that makes Ashlyn’s heart skip a few beats.

“So princess, what do we do now?” Ashlyn asks curiously at what this meant for the two.

After thinking for a few minutes Ali finally comes up with an answer she thinks is suitable.

“Well, we go to breakfast of course because I am starving. Then we drive back to my mom’s because all of my stuff is there and we meet up with Alex and Tobin and go to dinner and thank them. Then we watch a movie and cuddle up in bed together and I fall asleep in your arms so I can wake up in them too. And finally, I ask you to be my girlfriend and make me the happiest girl ever. So, up and at em because we have a busy schedule for the day.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa you don’t get to ask me to be your girlfriend. I get to ask!!” Ashlyn says as she walks over to stand in between Ali’s legs.

“And why’s that?” Ali asks with a raised eyebrow.

“ Because I said so. And because I’ve been dying to do it for the last few years.” Ashly says as she wraps her arms around Ali’s waist.

“Mhmm… well what took you so long to ask?” Ali asks with a smirk.

“I needed to make sure my best friend was in love before I could ask.” Ashlyn says.

“And why would that matter?” Ali asks again.

“Because I am so… Madly… Deeply… in… love… with… her….” Ashlyn says in between kisses with Ali.

“Mmm…..” Ali hums into each kiss. “I love you…”

“I love you too princess… Now let’s go get that breakfast and start our amazing day.” Ashlyn says as she gives Ali one last passionate kiss.


	11. I'm back...

So after a very long break and a TON of requests...

I'm back to add on to this story. I didn't know you guys liked the concept about the letters that much. It makes me so happy. So, thank you to all of you who kept messaging, commenting, and asking for a new chapter. I've officially decided that I'll add on.

So, now what I need from all of you are ideas... What would you like to see for the letters. It's Krashlyn so you know it has to be good for these two... You guys get to decide and I'll write the letter prompts. So comment and let me know what you'd like and once I start getting some requests and ideas, I'll start writing!! 

Thank you all and I love you. :)


End file.
